


The Bells of Ville Emeraude

by lunarmotet



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarmotet/pseuds/lunarmotet
Summary: Wicked/ Hunchback of Notre Dame AU. A beautiful blonde woman locked away in a tower. A green-skinned gypsy with a talent for magic. A military captain coming home from war. A Wizard with a dark obsession. During the festival of fools, they will come together, unfolding a story of lies, darkness, hatred…and love.





	1. Out There

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently in a production of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame", and I got this idea while listening to the amazing soundtrack. I felt like the crossover just wrote itself. (And no, this does not follow the same route as tinyace's fantastic "Walls of Sanctuary". This is more based upon the Hunchback musical.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Out there

"But father, I want to go to the festival!"

The young woman crossed her arms, her face formed into a pout. She glared at the robed man with fierceness sparking in her sapphire blue eyes. She huffed, blonde curls bouncing against the sides of her face. She was five foot two and maybe ninety pounds soaking wet, but the force of her glare struck a small amount of fear into the older man. Though she was little, she was quite fierce.

"Absolutely not!"

"But I'm 19 now. I'm no longer a child."

"Glinda, we've had this discussion before." The older man also crossed his arms, standing up straighter. He puffed his chest, attempting to make his short and round stature seem more menacing. He tilted his head, his glasses resting on his nose. He could feel the sweat start to drip from his balding head, the standoff raising his temper. Although he was the Wizard, the most powerful man in Oz, he had to use all of his might to go against the tiny tornado that was his daughter.

"It is not safe out there for you. I won't let you around…those people."

"But they are your people," argued Glinda. "You are beloved by the people, and the servants claim that I am just as beloved. Why am I not able to be with them and walk among them?"

The Wizard relaxed his arms, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, child, they are my people and I rule over them, but just because we are beloved does not mean that we are beloved by all. No ruler is without enemies, and no country exists without vermin, criminals, and… _gypsies_." The Wizard spat out the last word. "We normally can keep these animals out of the Emerald City, but during the Festival of Fools, everyone is allowed to roam free and commit all forms of debauchery."

Glinda sighed. "But it looks like so much fun!"

"Can't you see the entire festival from the balcony outside your room?"

"I can, but that's not enough," Glinda whined, not fully outgrown the vocalizations prevalent in her youth. "It's not enough for me just to watch. I want to be  _there_! I've been cooped up in this castle my entire life. I've spent enough years staring at the city, I want to actually explore it and be part of it!"

"Glinda, try to understand," continued the Wizard, softening his voice. "You are my daughter, which makes you a target for anyone who is rebelling against the realm. You could be kidnapped and held for ransom just to get to me."

The Wizard ran his hand over his daughter's face, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"You're also very beautiful, my love. Your beauty and innocence also make you a target. There are many unsavory characters lurking in the streets, especially during this festival. If one of those dirty gypsy men spotted you, who knows what could happen. They are capable of the most vile of deeds. They could take you away and make you their slave, forced to sell yourself on the street for coins. Is that what you want, Glinda? Is that the life you wish to live?"

Glinda stiffened, horrified at the thought of being kidnapped and forced into prostitution.

"No father, of course not."

The Wizard smiled. "Good, then you do understand why you must stay in here. Madame Morrible will be coming by for your daily lessons, and then you will be able to spend the rest of the evening watching the festival. It's supposed to be a beautiful night; you'll be able to sit outside as long as you'd like."

Glinda reached out her arms, and her father pulled her into his embrace.

"Okay, father. I won't mention it again."

"That's a good girl. Now hurry along. Madame doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Glinda strode down the hall, her shoes clacking on the marble floor, echoing across the arched ceilings of the castle. She lived in the castle, the largest building of the Emerald City, for her entire life. The castle was Emerald green, the building that inspired the city's name, tall enough to be seen from many of the surrounding lands. She was told that it was the first thing you could see from the train, the green spires piercing the sky, taller even than the mountains surrounding it. Glinda would love to see that view in person, but she had never left the city. In fact, she had never even left the castle.

She knew why she was never able to leave; at least, she knew what her father told her. She was her father's pride and joy. He loved to tell her the tale about how he always wished to be a father, but he was never able to make that dream come true. That is, until one day, a baby appeared on the steps of the castle, as if an answer to a silent prayer. She knew nothing of her birth parents or where they came from. There was a note left with her, saying that her parents were dead and hopefully someone in the castle could care for the baby. The Wizard took her in and raised her as his own. Glinda didn't think of him as her adopted father, but solely just her father. He loved her, he said, and that's why he had to keep her safe.

At first, she had to stay in the castle because she was sickly. The nurses and the maids told many stories about the illnesses that inflicted her as child, many leaving her inches from death. They praised her tiny spirit, saying she was a survivor. When she hit puberty, the reasoning turned into her burgeoning womanhood. The Wizard didn't want her to leave, for he believed that she would not be able to escape the torments of men. As she grew older, she grew more argumentative and rebellious. Once, she had tried to sneak out, but was caught by a member of the Gale Force, the army that protected the Emerald City. Her father, furious with her disobedience, decided to tell her a myriad of graphic stories he heard from the soldiers, tales of kidnappings, beatings, rapes, sexual slavery, and murder. He threw out every horrid detail until she was in tears and couldn't sleep for weeks, plagued by vivid nightmares. She stopped her rebellious interests, choosing to focus on learning magic with Madame Morrible.

But that was a long time ago, and Glinda was no longer a teenager. The rebelliousness was starting to rear its head again.

Glinda ascended the spiral staircase, slowly walking up the many flights of windy steps that led into what used to be the bell tower of the castle. The bells used to ring multiple times a day, signaling morning, worship for the Unnamed God, nighttime, and festivities. The following of the Unnamed God was waning in the city, and the modern citizens complained about the archaic tolling that interrupted their day. When Glinda arrived, the Wizard had the tower converted into her bedroom, giving her a place to live that was secure and far away from the other goings-on of the castle.

Glinda finally reached the top steps, pausing to catch her breath. It didn't matter how many times she climbed those steps; it still was enough to tire her out. After a few moments, she took a few steps forward, her hand grasping around the brass handle of the only door that stood in that part of the castle. She twisted, the handle clicking and the door swinging open. Glinda stepped into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her room was swathed in bright pink, her favorite color. Her four-poster bed was covered in magenta blankets and a matching canopy, covered with a mountain of fluffy pillows. She had a stand beside her bed, holding a lamp and a book, a red ribbon marking where she had stopped reading earlier that day. She had a large wooden dresser, carved from mahogany, that held almost an entire store's worth of clothes. It stood next to a matching vanity, the oval mirror surrounded in gold, with more gold inlay creating filigree over the base and legs. She had a desk, also mahogany, where she did her studies, and a bookshelf that was so tall that it almost touched ceiling. Glinda was thankful that Morrible had not arrived yet. She was too annoyed to concentrate.

Glinda jumped, hearing a tap-tap on the outside of the door. The person knocking didn't wait for an answer, choosing to just barge right in. Glinda was greeted by the familiar faces of the maids, the ones who were specially assigned to her and to her room. Because of them, Glinda had lived in the lap of luxury, never having to lift a finger her entire life. Despite her spoiled upbringing, Glinda was not vain, nor conceited, nor rude. She was very kind to her maids, mostly because they were the closest things she ever had in her life to friends.

"Where have you been, Miss Glinda?" Laverne, a short, round woman, almost in her sixties, asked. She was Glinda's wet nurse, and had been caring for her as long as she could remember.

"I was talking to my father," the blonde replied.

"More like arguing with him," interjected Victoria, a much younger servant, closer to Glinda's age. She had fiery red hair and freckles, and almost always had a smile on her face. "We could hear it the entire way into the kitchen."

Glinda felt her face get hot. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus."

"What were you two even arguing about anyway?" Azra smoothed the wrinkles out of Glinda's comforter. Azra was an Arjiki, from the land of Vinkus. She had dark skin, with hair that matched, and blue tattoos on the side of her neck.

Glinda sighed. "I figured with me being nineteen and a fully grown adult that I could maybe, finally go to the festival."

"The festival?" said Laverne. "You mean the Festival of Fools?"

"Do you know of any other festival going on?"

"You know, they call it the Festival of Fools for a reason," said Azra. "All of the fools come out."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Glinda. "That's why I want to go! I want to experience everything! I'm so tired of sitting up here every year and watching it happen. I want to see the lights reflected on the houses. I want to eat whatever that vendor that sits by the river sells—I can always smell it, even from up here. I want to dance with the villagers. I want to feel….free."

The women gave Glinda sympathetic glances. The blonde had zoned out, her mind somewhere else, deep into a fantasy land. She was imagining what it was like; the sounds, the smells, the music, the freedom to go wherever she wanted, the freedom to be an ordinary person. Many people envied her position, but Glinda felt trapped. She loved her father very much, but if she had the opportunity to give it up, to live as a regular person, she would take it.

"I just…I want to be out there. I spent too much time hiding behind these windows and these parapets of stone. I want to stroll along the river…feel the sun on my skin…I don't want to be above them, but part of them."

"Well child," Laverne's voice broke Glinda from her dreamings. "If you really want to go that badly, then go."

Glinda was taken aback. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," the older woman continued, "if you want to go to the festival, then you should go to the festival. No one is stopping you."

"Did you forget about my father?" snapped Glinda. "There's no way he would ever give me permission."

"And who says you need permission?" Victoria added herself to the conversation. "You said it yourself; you're an adult. You are past the age for curfew. You have your own rights now. If you just decide to walk out that door, no one can stop you."

Glinda raised an eyebrow. "But can't you three stop me?"

"Honey, we're servants, remember?" snarked Azra. "We can't make you do anything, nor can we stop you from doing anything. We're lowly maids; You're the Wizard's daughter."

Glinda thought for a moment, the idea too tempting to ignore. She was a bit mad at herself for not realizing this earlier.

"So… I can just go out my door, down the stairs, walk out the door, and walk to the festival, and that's it? I just…do it?"

Laverne laughed. "You seem trepidatious. If you're too afraid…"

"No," interrupted Glinda. "I'm not afraid…I just…"

Glinda stared at the wall, her eyes locked upon a painting of her father, twenty years younger, holding her as a baby in his arms. He held her as if she was made of glass, his eyes focused on nothing but her, not even the one creating the image. The artist did a wonderful job; he had even captured the mist in the Wizard's eyes as he cradled the infant.

"I've just never done anything rebellious before."

"Well, maybe it's time to start," said Azra. "A little bit of bad never hurt anyone. We've always thought that getting some fresh air would do you some good."

"What will happen when Morrible arrives for my magic lessons?"

"We'll cover for you," said Victoria. "I'm sure the three of us could think up something."

"We'll say you've gone to the chapel to pray to the Unnamed god. You're praying for all of the unclean souls that are rampaging through our fair city," said Azra dramatically. "You know how religious Morrible is. She'll be so happy for you that she won't even think twice about it."

"Oh Azra," Glinda held her hand to her chest, resting over her heart. "You're the best."

"I know."

"I really needed this," said the blonde. "I always wanted to, but I just never had the confidence to try. I needed some reassurance."

"In my opinion, what you really need," added Victoria, "is some friends, friends your own age with similar interests."

"And maybe…" Azra was grinning wickedly, "…maybe you could meet a boy!"

"A boy!" squeaked Glinda, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh goodness, what would I even say to a boy?"

"Well you say hello, first," said Laverne. "Manners are most important."

"Well….maybe…" Glinda looked at the women, then down at herself, then at the picture on the wall, and back at the servants. She was terrified at the idea, terrified of what would happen if she was caught, but she was also very, very excited.

Glinda took a deep breath.

"Maybe I should change into a nicer dress first!"

The women let out a cheer, Azra clapping her hands in celebration.

"Let's get you all dolled up." Laverne grabbed Glinda's hands, pulling her towards her dresser. She pulled out a few options, while Azra and Victoria coordinated her makeup and shoes. Within an hour, Glinda had transformed into a little lady, her outfit worthy of a princess. She wore a yellow dress, one that matched the color of sunflowers, with thin straps and a floaty skirt that came to her knees. Her curls had been pinned behind her head into a loose updo, and her eyes sparkled with eye shadow one shade lighter than her irises. She added a coat of iridescent lip gloss to complete the look. She rubbed her lips together, staring at the mirror, taking in her own reflection. She grinned, her white teeth taking over the bottom half of her face. She let out a small squeak, and almost bounced out of her chair.

"Yes! This is it! I'm ready!"

Laverne pulled out a cloak, sapphire blue and made of velvet. She curled it around Glinda's shoulders, clasping it at the neck. She pulled the hood over Glinda's head, hiding her face from view.

"Now, you be careful." Laverne gave the blonde's shoulders a squeeze. "Use your instincts and trust your gut. If anything feels wrong, then it probably is wrong. If you have to, use one of the spells Morrible taught you." She pulled Glinda into a hug, almost pressing the air out of her. "Have fun. We'll be here when you get back."

"And we better get some good stories," said Victoria.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" said Azra.

Laverne chuckled. "Well, with you, that doesn't leave a lot."

Azra glared, and the other women laughed. Glinda grabbed her bag, threw it over her shoulder, and with one final glance to the three women in her bedroom, she took off out the door. Her heartbeat thudded against her chest as she made her way down the spiral staircase. When she reached the main hallway, she was relieved to find that it was empty. Everyone was gone, out enjoying themselves. There was no one there to spot her, or to stop her. Glinda rushed down the hallway, but found herself freeze when she placed her hand on the large metal handle that connected to the main doors. For a split second she felt nervousness, a twinge of fear in her chest, but she let it pass. She took a deep breath, and, not being able to wipe the grin off of her face, she opened the door


	2. Festival of Fools

Chapter 2: The Festival of Fools

Glinda could not believe her eyes. She had been watching the festival ever since she was a small child, marveling at the colored lights, the music, and the joyfully revere. But tonight, those small colored lights danced over her skin, giving her a multihued glow. The music was all around her, pulsing through her body, reverberating in her chest as if the notes were a part of her. The sounds of singing and of laughter echoed through her ears. The grin she had before she left was still on her face, and, although it didn't seem possible, it was even larger than before. She could barely keep her mouth closed, her jaw dropping at every new sight, sound, and smell. This was nothing like she had imagined. It was even better.

Turns out, the smell that always found a way to waft up to her bedroom was that of soft pretzels, pulled out of a vat of hot oil. Glinda had traded one of the treats for a few loose coins, not even bothering to count them. The vendor had widened his eyes in surprise, thanking her for her generosity. Glinda skipped away, happy to help. She had more than enough money, especially since she usually had everything given to her. She could spare a few extra coins tonight. Glinda took a bite of the pretzel, almost rolling her eyes in joy. Most of the food she ate was so frou-frou; this tasted like heaven.

Glinda continued down the street, taking bites here and there until there was nothing left but grease upon her fingers. She casually wiped her hands off on her cloak, her feet leading her down a windy sidewalk that headed towards the river. When she got to the river, she stopped, watching how the festival lights reflected off of the moving water. From high in her bedroom, they looked like stars, tiny and twinkling. From here, they were ethereal, magical, almost like they were painted on top of the water. She stood there for some time, watching the current roll past, leaving the splatterings of red, pink, yellow, and blue behind. She was staring, almost in a trance, until a man's voice rang over the festivities.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Come one, come all! I officially welcome you to the Festival of Fools!"

Glinda moved fast, hurrying back up to the part of town where the sound was coming from. She followed the man's high, tenor voice until she found herself in the village square. A large crowd had gathered around a platform, built as a makeshift stage. A young man, short and wirey with dark hair and a mischievous grin stood on the platform, hands raised to the sky. He wore a mismatched outfit, one of each color present on the cloth, the top clashing with the bottom. Glinda wondered if he was one of the gypsies that her father warned her about.

She felt herself being nudged closer, the crowd gathering around her. The people she craved to be closer to were now very close, almost pushed up against her. Occasionally she would feel the brush of a hand or a nudge of a shoulder. Glinda almost pulled her hood farther over her face, but in the large crowd, she blended in with everyone else. Besides, she wanted to see what was happening.

"My name is Boq, your Master of Ceremonies for this fantastical occasion!" announced the young man. "And I am very excited to present to you something very special!"

Boq waited, the audience falling into a hush. The voices around Glinda were softer now, murmuring to themselves and to each other. She felt almost a vibration around her, excitement flooding her system. She could not believe that she, Glinda, the Wizard's daughter who was sweet and obedient and always followed the rules, was at the Festival of Fools and ready to watch a performance. Her father claimed these performances were crude and salacious, which made Glinda all the more excited.

"Hurry, hurry, stop and see!" Boq announced. "See the mystery and the romance! See the finest girl in Emerald city mystify you, betwitch you, put you under her spell!"

Boq stepped to the side, leaving the center of the stage open for the mystery performer to appear. Boq raised his arms again.

"Dance Elphaba, my Emerald Angel, dance!"

Glinda heard a small blast, and a puff of smoke appeared on the stage. The audience gasped, entranced at the magical display. Glinda stood on her tiptoes to get a better view as a silhouette appeared in the smoke. The audience began to cheer as the smoke dissipated, revealing a woman holding a tambourine. She was tall, thin but curvy, long raven hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back. Glinda could see why Boq called her the Emerald Angel; her skin was a stunning shade of emerald green. Her brown eyes sparkled, and she smiled impishly at the audience. She wore a white top, the fabric gathered at the edges, exposing her shoulders and her midriff. A long skirt, a patchwork of different fabrics, much like Boq's, hung low on her hips and trailed to the ground. She flipped her skirt artfully, revealing one long, green leg. Glinda heard a few hoots from the men in the crowd.

Glinda felt herself being pushed to the side. She turned, ready to spit back a few choice words, when she felt a large, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, my lady. My mistake."

Glinda tilted her head, letting just enough of her face peak around the hood to find the source of the shove. There was a young man standing next to her, maybe in his twenties. He was clad in an emerald green uniform, with gold buttons down the sides and a few metals pinned to his chest. The arms and the back of his jacket were embroidered in a blazing OZ. Glinda recognized the uniform; this man was a member of the Gale Force. He caught her eye and smiled, his brown eyes reflecting the colored festival lights. He, like Azra, was an Arjiki; he bore the dark hair and skin, no tattoos being seen above the collar of his uniform.

"That's okay," Glinda replied. "At least you apologized."

"I hope I didn't offend. I'm usually better with the young ladies." The soldier held out his hand. "I'm Captain Fiyero Tygelaar."

Glinda tentatively reached out her own hand.

"I'm…" Glinda went through a thousand names in her head, choosing a fake one. Most of the Gale Force knew who she was, and even though she didn't recognize this particular soldier, she didn't want the risk of him reporting back to her father or, even worse, forcibly taking her back to the castle.

Glinda clasped Fiyero's hand. "I'm Sarima." His hand was rougher than she had expected, more like that of a farmer or someone who did manual labor than a Captain.

Fiyero nodded. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sarima."

The two stopped, the performance on stage distracting them from their conversation. The green girl, who Glinda was sure was also a gypsy, had begun to dance. She swayed from side to side, moving hypnotically, tapping the tambourine on her hand and against her hip. She walked across the stage, eyes on the audience. Boq had tossed a hat onto the stage, the brim leaning off of the edge. Glinda noticed that the girl was barefoot. Fiyero had dropped her hand, his gaze fixed upon the gypsy. It was like he forgot the blonde was even there.

Glinda rolled her eyes.

_Men._

"Hey what's your name…I see how you stare." The green-skinned gypsy—Glinda then remembered her name was Elphaba—was now singing. "Come gather round… come watch me dance…come listen for the rhythm of the tambourine."

Elphaba continued to sing and dance, kicking just right so that her skirt, slit up to her thigh, revealed the elegant line of her leg. With a swish of her head, her hair would go flying, soaring around her and landing back across her shoulders like a wave. Glinda knew she was singing, but could hear nothing over the cheering and the hollering of the men in the crowd. This woman knew how to move, how to hypnotize all of the people who watched her. Glinda was also entranced, although not for the same reason most of the people around her were. Glinda had sensed a shift in the air, the atmosphere around her buzzing. It felt like static, like just before lightning would strike. Glinda felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Glinda knew this feeling; there was magic here.

Elphaba was at the edge of the stage. She stepped forward, one bare foot hanging off of the edge of the stage. She wiggled the foot for a second, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Boq's voice had returned. "You are in for a special treat. For tonight, you will witness the Emerald Angel defy gravity!"

Glinda perked up. Magic was a rare gift; at least, everyone had told her that from the moment she started displaying signs of it as a young girl. Her father had thrown her into studies with Madame Morrible immediately, hopefully able to cultivate her powers. Glinda was not exactly the fastest learner, but she had been making a lot of progress recently. Madame had even let her read spells from the most powerful and precious book of magic in the Emerald City, the Grimmerie. Aside from Madame, Glinda had never met anyone else with magic before.

Elphaba took another step, walking right off of the stage. The crowd took in a sharp breath. Glinda looked away, and only looked back when she heard the cheering start up again. She glanced up, and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Elphaba had not fallen from the stage; rather, she was standing in mid air. She took another step, her feet hovering above the ground as if there was something invisible holding her up. She spun around and twisted, continuing her dance above the crowd. The applause became deafening. Glinda noted that Fiyero had yet to move or take his eyes off of the gypsy.

What Glinda didn't see was that her father, The Wizard, was at the edge of the crowd, hiding in a private tent. He also could not keep his eyes off of Elphaba.

The green girl had finished her dance, stepping from the air back onto the stage. She bowed, scooting the hat over with her foot. Boq joined her on the stage, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Remember, if you enjoyed the performance, we would so pleased if you could leave a token of appreciation. Gold is preferred, but all form of coin is accepted."

The crowd broke apart, with some heading down the side streets to continue their revelry and others stepping up to the stage, dropping coins into the hat. Glinda stayed still for a moment as the sea of bodies parted around her. She could not believe it. There was someone else like her, someone else who had magical ability. Glinda had been studying for years, and yet she had never possessed such raw power. Glinda worked for months to be able levitate a tea cup, and this green-skinned gypsy girl was able to walk on thin air! Glinda watched as Boq scooped up the hat, quickly counting what was inside. He gave a quick nod to Elphaba, who smiled, a look of relief upon her face.

Glinda was ready to find somewhere else to go when felt a shove from behind her. She stumbled and hit the ground, the air knocked out of her. She quickly pulled herself into a sitting position, huffing angrily. A young boy had run past her, hitting her by accident. A Gale Force guard was chasing the boy. He had made it almost to the stage when the guard caught up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanking him backwards.

"What's going on here?"

Fiyero had appeared again, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

The guard held tight onto the squirming youngster.

"This boy was pickpocketing an elderly man," said the guard. "Not surprising, seeing as he's a gypsy."

"Do you have proof that he was pickpocketing?" asked Fiyero. "Or do you assume that he was because he's a gypsy."

"I caught him red-handed." The guard reached into the boy's pocket, pulling out a gold watch. "I highly doubt this belongs to him."

"Good show, Captain." Glinda knew that voice. She pulled her hood further over her face and slunk away, keeping her eyes on the ground. That voice belonged to her father. She cursed under breath; she had no idea that her father would be here. The Wizard was dressed in a navy blue suit, looking tailored and sharp. His beard was trimmed, and his hair, or what was left of it, was slicked to the side. He complained about the festival so much that she was very surprised that he showed his face at all, let alone looking nice.

Glinda hid behind an abandoned cart, watching. Something was not right.

"Pardon?" Fiyero turned around, confused, his expression only dropping when he registered who was talking to him.

"Sir!" Fiyero bowed his head. "I'm very sorry. I didn't expect to see you here!"

The Wizard reached out his hand; Fiyero returned the handshake.

"Well, Captain, I had a few matters to attend to. I had heard of your company's glorious triumph at the battlefront, but I hadn't anticipated you returning so soon."

"I had received your message, and your offer of me taking over the Captain position in the castle. I missed the Emerald City, and frankly, I missed sleeping in a bed and not in the dirt."

The Wizard laughed, slapping the Captain on the shoulder.

"Of course, of course! I am very happy that you have arrived so soon to take on those duties. In fact, I'm very pleased to note that you have barely arrived and are catching criminals."

Fiyero's eyes flickered to the boy, who had stopped struggling under the other soldier's grasp and had started to cry.

"I wouldn't call that a criminal, Sir. I would call that a child."

The Wizard's forehead furrowed. "A criminal is a criminal, no matter what age. The gypsies teach them young. They start stealing as soon as they learn to walk."

The Wizard glared at the boy. "Take him away! He will pay for what he's done!"

"NO!"

Elphaba was now standing in front of the soldier, her fists clenched and her eyes on fire.

"Let him go."

The soldier laughed her. "What makes you think you can speak to me, gypsy? I don't want your filth near me, and who knows if that verdigris of yours is contagious or not."

Elphaba's face hardened into a scowl.

"He's just a little boy. I didn't realize the Gale Force arrested children."

"We arrest criminals," stated the Wizard. "He stole, therefore he is a criminal."

The Wizard turned away, not wanting to waste any more time on the situation. "Take him away. I have more pressing matters to attend to. Captain, you know what to do."

The Wizard walked away. Elphaba flung her head, her fearsome gaze now set on Fiyero. Fiyero stood for a moment, saying nothing. The other soldier rolled his eyes and began walking, dragging the boy with him. Elphaba grabbed onto the soldier, wrenching him backward. The soldier stopped, furious that a gypsy would dare touch him. He sent his other hand careening across her face. Glinda could hear the impact of the slap from where she was, the force sending Elphaba to the ground. Glinda knew at that point that she needed to do something to help.

Glinda ran from her post, heading straight for the soldier. She skidded to a halt in front of him, pretending to almost run into him. She put on her best innocent face, and decided to use all of the acting skills she had perfected over the years. Glinda always knew how to get what she wanted.

"Officer! Officer! Oh thank Oz I found you!" Glinda pleaded, forcing her large blue eyes to brim with tears. "I'm so lost! There was this man following me, and I tried to lose him, but when I did, I didn't know where I was!"

The boy was wiggling himself out of the soldier's grip. Glinda flickered her eyes to side, meeting the chocolate ones of Elphaba. Glinda raised her eyebrows and turned her head, mouthing the word 'Go!' to the green girl. The boy finally slipped out of the guard's grip, falling into Elphaba's arms. She made eye contact with Glinda again, and mouthed back the words 'Thank you'. Glinda wailed dramatically and buried her head into the soldier's coat, giving Elphaba just enough time to disappear with the boy in a puff of smoke. The guard jumped back, realizing his charge had escaped. He looked down again, but the crying girl had also vanished.

Glinda was now standing in a dark alley, panting, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breaths. She pressed her back into the cold stone, hoping that the soldier didn't find her. She was lucky that he didn't recognized her, and she was even luckier that she got away before he could grab her and get her into major trouble.

Glinda was still perplexed at why her father was there. Every January, right before the festival began, he would turn angry, constantly ranting and raving about the evils of the Festival of Fools. He would rant during services to the Unnamed God, he would rant at dinner, he would rant to anyone who was unlucky enough to cross his path. There was nothing he hated more than the festival, but yet here he was, not only attending, but attending in his most expensive suit. Glinda got a very angering realization.

 _He's been lying to me_ , she thought.  _My father says he hates the festival but here he is. He says one thing and then does the other. He's a hypocrite. I never realized that my father was a liar._

Glinda was seething, her magic scurrying under her skin like little electrical currents. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Glinda's magic tended to go out of control when she was angry. She once got into a fight with her father and hit him with a gust of wind so strong that it slammed him into a wall. Another time, she flung all of the books in the library off the shelves and onto the floor. She leaned her head back against the wall, taking in another deep breath. She didn't want to cause a cause a scene here and have someone notice her.

But someone had noticed her after all.

After finally calming herself to a reasonable level, Glinda had turned to exit the alley. She stopped in her tracks when the soldier she had just spoken to appeared in front of her. She whipped around, ready to flee, when the soldier latched onto her arm. She pulled, but he gripped tighter, causing a sound of pain to leave her lips. He yanked her towards him; she met his gaze, noticing an evil look on his face.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Glinda opened her mouth, hoping to say something witty, but could only stutter.

"I…I…"

"You made me lose the delinquent," he growled. "You made me look like a fool."

"I…I didn't…"

The soldier moved forward, dragging the blonde back into the darkness of the alleyway. He slammed her up against the wall, his fingers digging even tighter into her forearm, leaving red marks.

"You know what?" The soldier's voice changed. There was something in it, some tone that Glinda didn't recognize, but it made her skin crawl. "I think you might owe me."

"What do you want?" asked Glinda, terrified and desperate. "I have money. I have lots of gold."

"That's not what I want." The soldier was staring at her, his eyes roaming her body. He pinned her arm to the wall, the other arm snaking around her waist.

"I know how you can owe me."

Glinda felt the fear hit her like a lightning bolt.

"NO! Get off me! Help!" she cried. "Somebody help!"

The soldier slammed his lips into hers, his kiss forcing her to stop making sound. Her eyes widened, feeling absolutely terrified, more terrified than she had ever felt before. He continued to kiss her, one hand roaming over her torso, the other going under her dress. Glinda wanted to push him off, to hit him, to fight him, but she was so overwhelmed with sheer terror that she froze, completely unable to move. His hands continued to roam her body while his lips rained down the exposed skin of her neck. She felt the tears running down her face, her eyes stinging with the humiliation. He continued this for a few more agonizing minutes, minutes that felt like torturous hours, until he suddenly stopped. He looked at her face, noticing the tears, and scoffed at her.

"Ugh, crying," he grumbled. "Ruins the moment. I can't deal with that. I'm done with you." The guard brushed himself off and walked away, leaving the girl alone in the dark.

Glinda waited until he had been gone for some time before she tried to leave the alley. Her knees shook, her body weight pressed against the stone for support. She slid along the wall, too afraid to walk on her own. She was shivering, her entire body enveloped in shakes. She held her hand over her mouth as she walked, trying not to let the sobs break out. When she finally reached the edge and stepped into the light, she found herself in the arms of her father.

"Glinda…" The Wizard spoke softly and soothingly. "One of my men just alerted me. He said that a gypsy man had attacked a Gale Force soldier, knocking him out and stealing his uniform. They said that the man had followed you."

Glinda didn't understand. She knew that guard. Her father had spoken to the guard just minutes before. She didn't understand how he could have been a gypsy man in disguise, but maybe she had been confused in the dark. There were so many things going through her mind that she couldn't focus on anything other than how she felt.

She grabbed tightly onto her father, the sobs finally erupting from her throat. Her father held her close, tightening his embrace around her.

"Did that man touch you, Glinda?"

Glinda couldn't say the word. She just nodded. The Wizard stroked the top of her head.

"There, there, my love. My men are going after him right now." The Wizard sighed. "See, this is why I kept you in the castle. This is why I wanted to keep you safe. I knew the men out here would not be able to resist your beauty. I tried to keep you protected, but you disobeyed me. Now you see what I had warned you about."

Glinda continued to cry into her father's shirt, feeling the sting of humiliation and the phantom hands still wandering over her. She was wrong. She should've listened. She should've stayed in the castle. She should've listened.

The Wizard pulled his daughter away from him, tenderly wiping the tears off of her face. He wrapped her hand in his, gripping it tightly, almost too tightly.

"Come now, Glinda. I think it's time for us to go home."


	3. Help the Outcasts

Chapter 3: Help the Outcasts

The chapel doors swung shut, the clang of their closing echoing through the once-silent room. Elphaba stood, her eyes taking in the sight of the white marble, the larger-than life statues, the stained glass windows that rose to the ceiling, casting vibrant colors onto the pale floor. She took a few steps, her bare feet barely making a sound. Elphaba had not planned on entering the chapel, but it contained the only door into the castle that was not guarded by Gale Force soldiers.

After returning the young boy to his mother, and after giving him a swift and harsh scolding, Elphaba had gone back to the village square to find the blonde girl who had helped her. Elphaba had wanted to thank her for saving that poor boy's life. When she had returned, the square was empty. She had almost decided to leave, but she felt something, her magic alerting her to something that required her attention. She hid behind the stage, watching the people walk back and forth. Her eyes had fixed on the alleyway when she saw the soldier leaving it, looking irritable. She saw the Wizard rounding the corner, standing at the edge of the alley, waiting. She then saw the girl, the one she had been looking for, stumble from the darkness, her dress torn and pulled in the wrong places, sobbing fiercely. Elphaba had felt the bile rise in her throat when she put two and two together. On a normal occasion, she would have been at the girl's side, doing her best to assist her. But with the Wizard close, and the Wizard obviously knowing this girl somehow, she needed to keep her distance. So Elphaba laid low for a while, waiting until it was clear, and then made her way to the castle. She still needed to thank this girl, and now she also needed to know if she was alright.

Elphaba took another step, careful to avoid making unnecessary noise. This place was quiet, unearthly so, almost like a tomb, and any sound felt like it was breaking something sacred. Elphaba had never been in a chapel before. The gypsies tended to avoid them, mostly because even though this religion preached charity, the people who attended these churches tended to be the harshest and most unforgiving. Elphaba had the double curse of not only being a gypsy, but being born with green skin. Her clan claimed that she had been dumped with them, her parents not wanting a "monster" for a child. They had taken her in and cared for her as best they could, but her life had been a hard one. The things she experienced and the things she had to do just to survive made her feel like she shouldn't be in this pristine place, that she didn't belong here.

"Gypsy."

The word, spat out like a curse, broke the grave-like silence of the chapel. Elphaba turned, meeting the face of the Wizard himself. Her brow furrowed.

"Is that all I am? I thought the Unnamed welcomed all of humanity."

"Humanity, yes. Although, some are not exactly at the fullest stage of humanity."

Elphaba crossed her arms. "What is detracting from full humanity? The gypsy or the green?"

The Wizard stared at her. "Both could be consider curses from the Unnamed God."

"Well then, good thing I don't believe in the Unnamed God then," hissed Elphaba. "I don't fancy myself being considered a curse."

"But see, you do have something else, a gift." said the Wizard. "I saw you when you danced. I saw how you walked in the air. You have magic, and powerful magic at that."

"Thank Oz I have magic then," replied Elphaba sarcastically, "or I would be a lost cause."

"There are no lost causes. The Unnamed will take any heart, even one that is astray."

"And do you believe me to be astray?"

The Wizard looked her, eyes lingering on her bare shoulders, the taut skin of her midriff, the high slit of her skirt. "You make yourself look to be astray. You dress yourself like a woman of ill repute."

"Who are you to judge my repute over the cloth I use to cover myself?" the green girl growled.

"It is a waste," said the Wizard. "The Unnamed gave you beauty, and you use it to enchant men and lead them into sin."

"Beauty?" Elphaba spat, laughing. "I do not contain such a thing. If you haven't noticed, I'm  _green_."

"And yet you still put men under your spell."

"I don't use magic on them, if that's what you think. They are just too easy to figure out. A flash of an ankle, a flip of a skirt, and they become completely useless."

The Wizard tapped the side of his face with one of his fingers.

"You don't seem to be interested in changing your ways, Elphaba. Tell me then, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a girl," stated the gypsy. "You know her. She's small and blonde."

"That would be Glinda, my daughter," said the Wizard sternly. "What do you want with her?"

"She saved a child from one of your soldiers," said Elphaba defiantly. She knew that saying these things to the Wizard himself could get her in major trouble, but she didn't care. It would just be one more thing to add to her already long list of troubles. "I wanted to thank her. I also wanted to make sure that she was okay."

"She's fine." The Wizard replied harshly, less like the caring tone of a parent that Elphaba expected. "She will recover. I tried to keep her safe here, but she rebelled. She learned a harsh lesson from a harsh world."

"It is a harsh world, but there is still kindness in it. I'm wondering where yours is."

"You are very bold, gypsy girl. Most wouldn't dare to speak to the Wizard in such a manner."

"Well  _Sir_ ," Elphaba added a twinge of sarcasm to his title. "You seem to think me not even fully human, so I'm surprised you would care about how I speak."

The Wizard was silent for a moment, and then Elphaba swore he cracked a bit of a smile. "Clever. You are smart and skilled in magic. It would be such a shame to waste such talent."

The Wizard was standing closer to Elphaba now. She held her ground, refusing to shrink back from the man. He was less than a foot away from her, close enough that he could reach out and touch her. She folded her arms across herself defensively.

"I could help you, you know," said the Wizard.

"How could you help me?"

"I have access to the most powerful books of magic in all of Oz. I have a woman on staff who is very skilled; she even tutors my daughter. Even I could teach you. I could train you, so that you could have full control over your magic. You could come and study here. You could come here every day…" He trailed off for a second, then continued. "Or…or you could stay here."

"Stay? Here? In the castle?"

"The castle is large. There is more than enough room for one more."

Elphaba finally stepped back, feeling way too close for comfort. The Wizard was looking at her intently, his gaze too focused and too strong. He must have realized he was staring at her, for he blinked a couple of times and then began to stutter.

"Well…my dear….just think about it. Think about my offer. If you decide to stay, you know where to find me. I….I have to go."

The Wizard was gone, leaving Elphaba alone in the chapel again.

 _Did that really just happen? He wants me to stay, here?_  she thought.  _Me, a poor, dirty gypsy girl, living in the castle of Emerald City? The Wizard did not just offer to teach me magic. This has to be a joke._

Elphaba sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She felt her stomach clench, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat today. She thought about what it would be like to live in the castle, to spend the days studying, to not have to worry about being attacked or making enough money or figuring out how to get enough food. She didn't trust the Wizard. She didn't trust how he reacted to his daughter's attack, or how he insulted her people, or how he looked at her. But the idea had wriggled itself into her brain, and the offer was indeed tempting.

Thanks to her many years dodging attacks, Elphaba immediately spotted the Captain of the Guard sneaking up on her. She exhaled, rolling her eyes, and pulled a small knife from a leather pouch hooked to her belt.

"I thought that the Captain would be better at stealth," she called out, her voice ringing in the chapel.

"I thought you had disappeared," came the reply from behind her.

"That's because it's magic." Elphaba turned quickly, charging at the Captain. Before he realized what was happening, the green girl had her knife pressed against his throat.

"Whoa, hey, what are you doing?" Fiyero raised his hands up in surrender. "I'm just here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For this." Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's arm, twisting it behind her back. He knocked the knife out of her hand, sending it sailing to the floor. He held onto her arm tightly, pinning it against the small of her back.

"I'm impressed," said the Captain. "You fight almost as good as a soldier."

Elphaba let out a sharp laugh. "Funny. You know, I was going to say the same about you." Elphaba elbowed Fiyero hard in the stomach. He let go of her, coughing, trying to grab his next breath. Elphaba dove to the ground, snatching her knife. She stood back up, shaking her hair from out of her face, the knife yet again facing Fiyero.

"Look, it's my job to protect the castle. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do."

"And who are you protecting it from? The deformed? The gypsies? Well today is your lucky day, because you have both!"

"Deformed?" said Fiyero, his head cocked in confusion. "I wouldn't consider your greenness to be a deformity."

"Yeah?" said Elphaba, lowering her knife. "Well, tell that to everyone else I've ever come in contact with. I've had enough people look at me and gasp in horror to know that I'm not normal. They say I'm evil."

"I spent the last few years at the front lines," said Fiyero, a shadow crossing over his face. "I know what evil looks like, and trust me, it looks nothing like you."

Fiyero stepped forward. Elphaba leaned back on her heels, ready to run from an attack. Instead, Fiyero took Elphaba's hand in his. She surprised herself when she didn't pull away right away. She ran her fingers over his, feeling how rough and calloused his hand was.

"Your hands don't feel like those of a pampered Captain."

"That would be because I'm not pampered. They are from holding reigns, gripping swords, digging trenches…digging graves."

Elphaba's eyes met his. She saw the sadness in them, the eyes that, like hers, had seen too much. She found herself taking his other hand. He turned away, his gaze downcast, choosing instead to focus on a spot on the floor.

"You can look at me. I won't hex you, I promise."

He met her gaze again, this time looking less haunted. The corners of his lips turned up, the smile growing and lighting up his face. Elphaba smiled back at him, but then dropped his hands when she heard a bang coming from another part of the castle. It was then that she remembered why she was there in the first place.

"I need you help," she said. "The Wizard's daughter, Glinda, I need to see her. Where is she?"

"She's probably in her room. Her room used to be the bell tower, so it's connected through the chapel."

"How do I get there?"

Fiyero gestured above his head. "Go up to the choir loft. There's a door with a bell on it, and a staircase behind it. If you follow it, you'll find her."

Elphaba looked at him, puzzled. "You just told a gypsy where to find the daughter of the ruler of Emerald City. You aren't a very good soldier."

"I never said I was a good soldier."

Elphaba flew past him, ready to head up the stairs.

"Wait!"

She paused.

"You're Elphaba, right?"

"Yes."

"My name is Fiyero. Fiyero Tygelaar."

Elphaba nodded in acknowledgement, and then took off again, flying up the stairs to the former bell tower.


	4. Sanctuary

Chapter 4: Sanctuary

Elphaba ascended the staircase, her skirt bunched in her hands, preventing her from tripping. This was the longest staircase she had ever climbed, and she wasn't going to take any risks. When she got to the top, she had to lean against the door to get the air back into her lungs. The door was the only thing in that part of the castle, with two sets of stairs leading to it. Elphaba had come up the one that led down the chapel. She didn't know where the other set went. She stared at the wooden door, feeling a bit apprehensive. The Wizard's daughter had helped her in the city, but she didn't know how she'd react to having the gypsy girl in her room. Elphaba took a deep breath, realizing that she had made it this far and there was no going back now. She raised her hand, and knocked on the wood twice.

The door pulled open a crack, a set of bright blue eyes and a few blonde curls poking out. The eyes immediately widened and a gasp was heard. Glinda shoved her entire head out of the door.

"Elphaba?" she said in shock. "What are you going here?"

"I…" the green girl was surprised at how nervous she felt. "I…I wanted to…"

"Wait," Glinda interrupted. "What am I doing? Where are my manners? Come in."

The door swung open. The blonde was dressed in another gown, this one matching the color of her bedroom. Elphaba blinked a few times. She had never seen anything that… _pink_ …before in her entire life. Glinda waved her hand, beckoning her in. Elphaba stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Glinda flopped down on her bed.

"Have a seat," she said. "You really will have to pardon me. I'm not used to having guests. In fact…I've never actually had a guest."

Elphaba didn't move. Everything in the room was so pristine and she was…well…not.

"Glinda, I don't want to get any of your things dirty," said the green girl, a twinge of embarrassment in her tone. Glinda snorted.

"Please, I really don't care. Even if I did, one of the maids would clean it. It's not a big deal." Glinda patted the corner of her bed. "Come sit."

Elphaba tentatively sat down, flipping her skirt up so nothing would get on the comforter. She crossed her legs, almost stunned at the softness of the bed. She wondered what it would be like to sleep on something like that every night.

"Now," continued the blonde, "what did you come here to tell me?"

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back in the village square," said Elphaba. "You didn't have to help that boy, but you did anyway. That was a brave thing you did. He's a good kid, he just is reckless and foolish like a lot of boys his age. I don't think he could have handled prison."

"You're welcome, but it wasn't a hard choice. He was crying, poor thing. I had to do something."

"Confronting a Gale Force soldier is not for the faint of heart. That was very brave."

"Yeah, well…" Glinda stopped, her face falling. She had felt brave in that moment, but that guard had showed her who was really in control not long after. She swallowed the ball that had formed in her throat.

"I saw the soldier leave the alley," said Elphaba. "And I saw you follow later. Your dress was torn." A look of sympathy came over the green girl's face. "He did something to you, didn't he?"

Glinda chewed on her bottom lip. "Father told me this would happen. I didn't listen to him. He was right."

"I'm surprised a soldier in the Wizard's army would dare put his hands on his daughter."

"Father said it was a gypsy man who stole a soldier's coat." Glinda saw the offended look on Elphaba's face and backpedaled. "I mean…that's what he told me…I was so confused…he really looked like that soldier, the one with the boy…but it was dark and maybe I was mistaken…"

"You were not mistaken," Elphaba frowned, her words coming out short and severe. "I saw him with my own eyes. It was that soldier. It was not a gypsy. I would have known one of my own clan."

Glinda's eyes were as big as saucers. "Are you…are you saying that my father lied to me?"

"Yes, in fact, I am."

Glinda opened her mouth to protest, but then shut it quickly. Her father had already lied to her about how much he hated the festival. He could be easily be lying about other things. The realization broke her heart.

"But…but why would he….do that? I don't understand."

"I don't understand, either," replied the green girl. "But that aside, it still happened to you, and I'm sorry. That's not a pleasant thing to deal with."

"You seem to speak from experience."

"That's because I do."

Glinda looked very sad. "You, too?"

Elphaba nodded. "When you're a gypsy and a girl, particularly one that looks different than everyone else, people tend to treat you not as a person but as a thing to be used."

"My father thinks like that," hissed Glinda, her eyes sparking. "He always told me that gypsy girls were prostitutes."

Elphaba exhaled in a huff. "There's a reason I dance, you know. I don't want that to be my future."

"I don't think it's fair the way they treat you," said the blonde. "We're all people. We all deserve common decency. That is the right thing to do. I always believed that you should treat others the way you'd like to be treated."

Elphaba let herself smile. "I'm glad someone thinks that way. My life would be much easier if more people did."

"Are your parents gypsies?" asked Glinda. "I mean…I don't mean to be prying or anything…"

"No, you're fine. I never met them. They dumped me at a caravan not long after I was born. Apparently, they told the people they handed me to that I was a monster and that they could either sell me or drown me. They claim they even gave them a gold coin to never speak of it again."

Glinda looked horrified. "Oh my Oz, that's the most awful thing I have ever heard."

Elphaba shrugged. "Yeah, well, I don't remember it, and they obviously didn't drown me. They kept me and raised me as one of their own. They say that I look like a Munchkinlander, but no one knows for sure. I honestly don't even care. I'm a gypsy, and that's that."

"I'm sorry that your life was so hard. It's just really not fair. It's not fair that I spent my life so spoiled. I mean, I was stuck here in the castle and I wasn't allowed to leave or anything, but I never wanted for anything. It's not right that I had everything and you had nothing."

Elphaba was more focused on another part of what Glinda had said.

" You aren't allowed to leave the castle? Have you ever left, aside from when I saw you?"

Glinda shook her head. "No, never. I was like you, orphaned as a baby. Someone left me at the chapel, saying my parents had died and they hoped someone there could care for me. The Wizard took me in. He's always treated me like his own. I was sick as a baby, and almost died a few times. He said that I needed to stay in to get better, and then when I got older, he said that I needed to stay in for my own safety…" Glinda had a far off look in her eyes. "…and he was right. He said men would do things to me, and it happened. He was right to keep me in."

Glinda felt a hand grasp hers. She looked down, emerald fingers wrapped around her own.

"Glinda, that's not right," said Elphaba. "There's nothing right about it at all. He's lying to you about what happened, and all this time, he's kept you as a prisoner."

"I'm not a prisoner."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…I…"

"You're in a prison, whether you believe it or not. He should have trained you to fight, to protect yourself, rather than lock you away and hope a man never looks at you."

"I know some stuff," replied Glinda. "I know a few defense spells. I have them memorized. It's just…when it happened…I couldn't focus enough to remember them."

"You know spells?" The green girl looked at her quizzically. "I've never met anyone else with magic before."

"Mhmm. Father says I started showing signs of it when I was a child. I've been studying it ever since. Although, I'm not nearly as good as you are. I can't walk in midair."

Elphaba chuckled slightly. "I used to just dance, using my skin color as the big attraction. When that started to not make me enough money, I had to do something else. I tried a few things, but the walking on air gets the best reaction."

"Do you have a hard time getting enough money to live?" asked Glinda softly. "I mean..I know I keep asking personal questions."

"It's fine, Glin." Elphaba didn't even realize she had shortened the blonde's name. "I'm not one to hide things. My life isn't a fairy tale, but it's not exactly a secret, either."

"Okay, I was just making sure. I tend to pry."

"Don't worry about it. Anyways, it really depends on the day. During festivals like this, especially when the men have been drinking, it's a lot easier. I try to ration that, to keep enough for the slower times, for the days that I can't get a single coin for my efforts."

"What happens if you run out?"

Elphaba sighed. "It usually just means that you go hungry for a little while, until the money comes back. If it takes a while, then one usually resorts to finding other means."

Glinda raised both eyebrows. "….like what?"

"Stealing, for the most part. Despite the rumors about my people, we don't like having to take things that aren't ours. It only happens out of desperation. When it gets really bad, the kids will beg, the men will dig graves, and the women will sell their bodies."

Glinda's next question was barely even a whisper.

"Have you had to do that before?"

Elphaba gently shook her head. "No, I haven't. Well…I mean…there were times…when things get really bad and we haven't eaten for days…that I've tried. However, none of the men wanted to sleep with a girl with green skin. They were afraid I was diseased. It's like they say, my verdigris is a curse."

"I think it was more of a blessing in that moment." Glinda took Elphaba's other hand, squeezing it gently. "The fact that you tried to sell yourself because you were hungry makes me sick. There's so much wrong with that."

"I don't want your pity," said the green girl sharply, suddenly agitated, snatching her hands away. "I don't need anyone else looking down on me."

Glinda grabbed her hands back, holding them tighter. "I'm not pitying you or looking down on you. I'm just frustrated with the injustices that are happening. I may be a prisoner, but I've never been hungry. I've been living in a very sheltered little box, so forgive me if I seem frustrated, because honestly, I am, Ozdamnit. I just wish I could actually be helpful. My father is the Wizard for Oz's sake."

"Your father offered to have me stay here. He said that I could live here, and I could study magic."

Glinda's face lit up. "He did? Oh, that would be so wonderful! I know you've called it a prison and all but you wouldn't have to worry about wanting anything ever again! You could learn magic, we could learn magic together…"

"Oh Ozness," Glinda had a thought that made me smile even brighter. "I could actually have a friend."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Have you many friends?"

"None," replied Glinda. "I have a father and I have maids and servants who care for me and a tutor who helps me with magic, but I've never had a friend."

"Wow." Now Elphaba was the one looking sad. "You've never had a friend before? Glin, that's terrible. I'm so sorry."

Glinda chuckled. "You just told me about what you had to do to survive, and you're sorry that I don't have a friend? That's ridiculous."

Elphaba blushed a bit, her cheeks turning a darker shade of green. She ducked her head, trying to hide it. Glinda found it endearing.

"I didn't accept his offer yet," said Elphaba. "Truthfully, something felt…off about it. I don't know if I trust it."

"You know, if you would have talked to me a few days ago, I would have dismissed your trepidations as silliness," said the blonde. "But after what's happened recently…I don't blame you. He's still my father, and I love him, and I'm very, very confused, but I don't know if I trust him right now either."

The blonde paused, looking like she wanted to say something very important.

"But even if you don't…I mean, I know gypsies travel and never stay anywhere long…but even so…I'd still like to be your friend, if you'd let me."

The green girl looked up, chocolate eyes meeting the sapphire ones. Elphaba almost seemed embarrassed at the idea, as if no one had ever really wanted to know her before. Her hardened mask had fallen, revealing the young girl underneath. Glinda was surprised to realize that Elphaba was probably not much older than she was, if she was older at all.

"Sure," replied Elphaba. "If you're willing to befriend a dirty green gypsy, then I guess I can agree to that."

Glinda exhaled, the smile not leaving her face.

"You aren't dirty, Elphie. Gypsy, yes, green, yes, and maybe a bit dirty in the physical sense, but not actually dirty. Now that I'm thinking of it, I really need to find you shoes. I don't know how you're running about that nasty city barefoot…"

"Elphie?" the gypsy girl interrupted. "Did you just call me Elphie?"

"Well, I figured that since we're now friends that you needed a nickname," replied Glinda proudly. "Plus, you've been calling me Glin for a good part of this conversation."

Elphaba stopped. "…I did?"

"Yep. I don't mind it. In fact, I quite like it, but that means you're stuck as Elphie now. So deal."

"Ugh, fine."

The girls laughed together, both of them sharing the first moment of true friendship they had ever had in their lives.


	5. Olim

Chapter 5: Olim

"Hey, have you ever seen the city from above?" asked Glinda, the idea having just flicked in her mind like a lightbulb turning on. "I have the most gorgeous view from my balcony."

"No, never."

Glinda hopped off the bed, reaching out her hand. Elphaba took it, sliding herself off of her spot on the bed, the blonde leading her across the room and out onto the balcony. When Elphaba reached the railing, she had to catch her breath. The city stretched for miles, as far as the eye could see. She could see all of the tall building, spiraling into the sky, their outsides matching her own. She could see the small buildings, the businesses, the villages, the countrysides outside of the city limits. She could see the mountains jutting up, the large lake in the distance. She could see the edges of Vinkus, stretching to the west, its border so far off that it was blurred. She continued to stare at the breathtaking view, wondering if there was any sight in Oz more beautiful than this.

"Wow," she said, finally regaining her words. "It's like we're on top of the world."

"Yeah, it's pretty great, isn't it?"

"I could stay here forever…" said Elphaba dreamily.

"Hey now, we're you the one who said that me being here forever was like being in a prison?"

Elphaba shook her head, snapping out of her dream state. "I know, I know. It's just a saying."

"GLINDA?!"

Elphaba had been leaning over the railing when the loud male voice shot through the room. She stumbled, her weight pushing forward, her body tilting dangerously forward. She opened her mouth to scream, a vision of herself falling flashing through her eyes, when she was yanked backwards by a hand digging into her shoulder. Glinda stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

Elphaba tried to calm her racing heartbeat. "Yeah…sure…"

The green girl turned, once again meeting face-to-face with the Wizard.

"What are you doing in my daughter's room, gypsy?" he growled. Glinda stepped forward, positioning herself between Elphaba and her father.

"She came to see me," said the blonde. "I let her in. She's my friend now. Besides, father, I heard you offered her a place to stay here."

The Wizard dropped his stern expression, letting out his breath in an audible exhale. "I did. I'm sorry, my darling daughter. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just didn't expect to find a stranger in your bedroom."

"She's not a stranger, she's my friend."

"Well then," said her father. "I'd like to talk to your friend alone, if you don't mind."

Glinda raised an eyebrow, giving her father a suspicious look. She stared at him, glanced to Elphaba, and then looked back at him again before she retreated into her bedroom, closing the balcony doors behind her. Elphaba stood up straighter, her arms crossing over herself in her familiar defensive posturing. She had really thought about the offer before, but now, after hearing him speak about his daughter and hearing Glinda's story, Elphaba had decided that something was wrong and she could not trust him.

"So, Elphaba," the Wizard was standing next to her. "Have you thought about my offer?"

"I have."

"And?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "I'm not sure. It's a lot to take in. I may be a gypsy, but those people raised me. They're my family. I'm not sure I could leave them."

"But think of what it would be like here for you," said the Wizard. "You would have everything you could ever need. You wouldn't have to dance for money. You wouldn't have to steal and beg. You would always have food, a roof over your heads, others to care for you. You've always had to care for yourself. Wouldn't it be nice to have someone take care of you instead?"

Elphaba felt her stomach tie up in knots. "I mean…that would be nice, yes."

The Wizard stepped closer to her. Elphaba was pressed against the railing, nowhere else to go. He was mere inches from her now.

"You should stay here." The Wizard's voice grew rougher, filling with another type of emotion. His eyes became hungry, straying from Elphaba's face and scanning over her body. She recognized the look on his face, a look that men had given her many times before.

She gripped the railing tightly with both hands. "I…should?"

"Yes, you should. It would be nice to have someone else here. It would be great for Glinda to have some company. And not just Glinda…"

Elphaba's back dug into the railing, her hands death gripping either side. The Wizard was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He also gripped the railing, his hand resting between hers and her waist. He looked at her, the hunger taking over, his gaze burning into the swell of her chest and the curve of her hip.

The Wizard's voice dripped with lust, his other hand brushing the bare skin on her waist. "I could use some company, too."

Elphaba had had enough. She let go of the railing and shoved the Wizard back, knocking him off balance. She flung herself to the side, getting as far away from the drop below as she could. She was filled with both rage and fear, her hands shaking and her heart threatening to crack her ribs.

"No! I refuse!" the gypsy yelled. "I will never!"

The Wizard's face changed, the lust falling away, replaced with wild, animalistic rage.

"Then get out!" he snarled. "If you will not say yes to me, then you need to get out of this castle and never come back!"

The balcony doors flung open. Glinda now stood between them.

"What is going on?" she asked, taken aback by what was going on. "Why is there yelling? What is even happening out here?"

It took Glinda a moment, but she figured out the situation pretty quick. She registered the twisted rage on her father's face. She saw Elphaba, standing as far away from him as possible. Glinda could see her shaking from where she was standing, and she saw a look in her friend's deep brown eyes that she could only described as pure terror.

Glinda met her father's face, her own furrowing into a glare. "What is going on?"

Elphaba found her moment, using this as a chance to flee. She fled past Glinda, hurling herself back into the pink room. Glinda followed close behind her, the doors slamming, creating a barrier between her and her father. She caught Elphaba by the arm just as the green girl had her hand around the doorknob.

"Elphie, wait! Tell me what happened!"

Elphaba turned to face her friend, the fear still written on her face.

"I need to go."

"Elphie, no!" Glinda pulled on the gypsy girl, pulling her back enough that she could pin herself between her and the door. "Tell me now! Tell me what happened!"

"Your…your father…offered to have me stay."

"And?"

"He…" Elphaba swallowed hard. "He doesn't want me here for my magic."

"Then why does he want—" The horror of it all suddenly overwhelmed Glinda. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Oh sweet Oz."

"I have to go. I have to get out of here." Glinda dropped Elphaba's arm, tears sliding down her face.

"Elphie…I'm sorry…I never meant…"

"Glin, it's not your fault."

Glinda found herself wrapped in the green girl's arms. For a moment, she pushed the horror aside, hugging her back with all of her little might. Elphaba held onto her new friend for a few moments before letting her go.

"I'll still be in the city," she said. "If you can get out again, come find me."

Elphaba vanished down the stairs, leaving the door swinging behind her.

Glinda leaned on the doorframe, the tears raining down even harder. She shook, the feeling of loss threatening to overtake her. She had finally found a friend, someone who actually cared about her, and now it was gone. Worst of all, her father, the man that she had loved, was the one who caused it. The idea of him lusting after Elphaba made her nauseous, the mere thought causing her to dry heave. She had been living the comfortable life she had always lived until a day ago, and now everything had changed. Everything she knew had been shattered, the lies of her life replaced with the ugly truth. The world was not what she thought it was. The evil was not just out there; it was in here, too.

"My darling Glinda."

Glinda lifted her head, the rage igniting a fire in her belly. She felt her magic come alive, wiggling underneath her skin. She knew that if she didn't try to calm herself that her magic would go out of control. Glinda stood up, straightening her posture, letting the fire in her bones wash over her. She didn't want to calm down. She didn't want to control her magic. She wanted to release it.

She turned, facing her father. Her expression must have been something, for she saw her father twitch and try to soften himself.

"My dear baby girl." He stepped towards her. He took another step, then another, then another, eventually pulling her into his arms. The rage swirled inside the little blonde, but she couldn't make herself release it. She was so very angry at her father, but she couldn't find it in herself to hurt him. Not only was she angry, but she was now hurt and very confused. She trembled under his touch, knowing what and who he was trying to touch just moments ago.

"Please understand," he said. "She misunderstood. I had no ill intentions towards her. You see, Glinda, gypsy women use their sexual nature to manipulate men. They don't understand charity. They don't understand real kindness."

Glinda flashed back to not long ago, when the two were holding hands, laughing.

_She knows what kindness is._

"She only knows one thing, Glinda," continued the Wizard. "She only understands the wants and the needs of the flesh. She could never imagine a male who doesn't want that from her."

_But you do want that from her, oh wonderful wizardly father?_

"I did everything I could," he said finally. "I hope she will change her mind and decide to return so I can make things right. In the meantime, I hope that you understand. I hope that you now see what things are really like out there, and that you finally, truly understand why you must stay in here."

Glinda's will to fight had faltered. Her emotions had twisted up inside her and now she didn't know which to feel or what to do. She couldn't fight him; she just couldn't. She let him hold onto her for another moment before she got an idea. Glinda was not a fighter, but she did know how to always get her way. She decided that if her father was going to play this game, then she was going to play as well, only better. She used her tears to her advantage, forcing herself to look into her father's eyes and smile.

"Okay, Father," she made her voice crack. "I wish she would've stayed, too. It would have been nice to have a friend."

The Wizard rubbed her back. "Of course, my love. It would be nice to have another young lady in the castle."

Glinda got a horrible thought.

_She's probably the same age as me. We were both orphans. If you didn't raise me, would you want to sleep with me, too?_

"I need to go now, and you need some rest." The Wizard kissed the top of her head. For the first time in her life, that display of affection made her skin crawl. "Goodnight my darling Glinda. I will see you in the morning."

Glinda kept her façade until she could no longer here his footsteps. She lay down on her bed, hitting the pillow with an audible 'oof'. She rolled over, noting that her comforter was still wrinkled in the corner from where Elphaba was sitting. Glinda tapped her fingers together, the gears in her brain turning and whirling. It would take careful planning, some preparation, and possibly some help, but Glinda was filled with resolve.

She was going to find Elphaba, and she was going to get out of this castle once and for all


	6. Thai Mol Piyas

Chapter 6: Thai Mol Piyas

Despite banishing her from the castle, the Wizard saw the gypsy girl everywhere he looked. She had consumed him, infecting his mind with her chocolate eyes, the sound of her voice, her emerald skin. If he stared at one spot to long, his mind would wander, and he could see her dancing there, the tambourine tapping against her hip, her body swaying with the rhythm. The Wizard had cancelled most of his meetings, spending most of his time shut up in his room. The staff had noticed, murmuring to one another, rumors spreading, mostly about him being sick with some mysterious illness. Only the three maids who tended to the Wizard's daughter had any idea of the truth, and they were not telling. When Glinda had spilled the story to them, the three had decided to take a vow of silence, acting as if they heard and knew nothing. They went on their normal duties, although they now acted as spies, noting where the Wizard was at all times, what soldiers came and went, what exits were left unguarded. Glinda had also refused to leave her room, burying herself in her magical studies. Madame Morrible had been thrilled that Glinda was finally becoming serious about magic.

If only she knew for what purpose.

The Wizard, unable to sleep alone in his cold, dark chamber, grabbed his overcoat and set off into the city. This became a ritual that he would perform night after night, walking the empty streets of the Emerald City, wandering into darker and more unsavory alleys each night. He would wander, brainless, almost as if led by a ghost. He had no idea what he was doing, or what he was looking for. He knew that a man of his stature was basically a sitting duck in these parts of the city. But he didn't care. He was obsessed with the gypsy with emerald skin. He was out of his mind, for he could not get her out of his mind.

One night, he found himself wandering down a pitch black alley. He was drawing closer to the poorest and most violent part of the Emerald City, a part that most of the Gale Force even avoided. He turned a corner, and heard the sound of distant music. He followed the music, the sound reeling him in like he was hooked to a lure. He rounded another corner and found himself at a tavern. A sign swung from the roof, LA POMME D'EVE painted in peeling red cursive. The Wizard stood next to the window, his face pressed up against the glass. He was so distracted that he didn't notice two of his own men walk past him and enter through the front door.

Fiyero had his friend Avaric by the arm, almost dragging him into the tavern.

"Are you sure about this?" the young guard asked. "I've heard about this place."

"And everything you heard is true," replied Fiyero, grinning. "This is epicenter of lasciviousness and debauchery."

Avaric gulped. "Oh great."

"You're damn right it's great." Fiyero laughed, stepping up to the bar.

The tavern was already wild, mostly full of gypsy men and women. The drinks were flowing, the tables a hodgepodge of liquor, beer, and wine. The gypsies were dancing, a small group of musicians playing a fast-paced tune in the corner of the room. One of the men did a flying kick into the air, dropping into a split, eliciting a cheer from the other patrons. The alcohol was doing it's job; men and women had started to pair off, some going upstairs, some not even bothering. Fiyero placed two gold coins on the bar. This was his kind of place.

"Excuse me, but we don't serve Gale Force here." Boq, the leader of the gypsies, leaned against the bar.

"Relax, I'm off the clock," replied Fiyero. "I'm just looking for a little rest and recreation for myself and my friend Avaric over here." Fiyero gestured to the young guard, who waved back awkwardly.

"Well then," said Boq. "I'm sure we can arrange that. There are plenty of women here who could use some company on this cold night. Find one you like. We take gold only."

Fiyero sent down a shot of whiskey, passing another off to Avaric. Avaric looked at his Captain, sighed in defeat, and sent the liquor down his throat in one fell swoop. A few more shots later, and the young soldier had vanished. Fiyero had no idea where he went, but he figured that Avaric was a trained soldier and could handle himself (or maybe, he found himself a woman and  _couldn't_  handle himself). Fiyero had been roaming about the tavern, eyeing the sea of gorgeous ladies before him, trying to find himself the perfect girl for the evening. He stopped looking, however, when a green flash went past his vision.

* * *

Glinda groaned in frustration, slamming the ancient book closed as hard as she could.

"Now Miss Glinda, don't take your anger out on the book," said Laverne, adding clean clothes to the middle drawers of the blonde's dresser. "The book didn't do anything to you."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly helping me, either."

"It's a book, not a living thing."

"Madame said that magic is alive, and since there is magic in the book, then the book is alive."

Laverne looked at her, nonplussed. "I thought the book had spells written in it, not magic itself."

"Well…um…it's kind of both…once you write the spell in it, it's kind of like some magic infuses into it. It's kind of hard to explain."

Laverne rolled her eyes. "If you say so." Laverne moved towards the bed, working on folding the giant pile of laundry that sat there. Glinda stood with her, decided that folding was less frustrating than what she was doing. She flipped one of her blouses around, holding it to her chest so that she could fold both sides evenly.

"Your father will kill me if he finds out you're folding your own laundry," said Laverne.

"Oh don't worry, he won't have a clue," said Glinda sardonically. "He has barely left his office in weeks. Probably having too many wet dreams."

Laverne smacked the blonde on the shoulder with a towel.

"You watch your mouth, Miss Glinda. Don't talk like that. It's nasty."

"Nasty talk for a nasty person," she mumbled to herself, her hands grasping onto a baby pink towel. She picked up the towel, but felt it tug, as if something was weighing it down. She pulled a little harder, and felt something heavy flop onto the comforter. She looked at Laverne, who wore a cheeky smile on her face.

"Miss Azra found something interesting the other day. She said it used to belong to her father. She has no use for it now, so she figured you might have a better need for it."

Glinda reached into the laundry pile, her hand grasping onto cold metal. She removed her hand from the pile, her eyes growing in shock. She was holding onto the handle of a knife, dark gray metal etched with vines and an arrow. She flicked the black switch on the side of the handle, and the blade flung out in a millisecond. The blade itself was jet black, with a slightly jagged edge. She continued to examine it, the metal giving her hands that distinctive smell. She flipped the switch again, returning the blade to its safe spot. She pulled Laverne into a hug.

"If you see Azra before I do, tell her thank you. I mean it."

"My darling, I pray that you never have to use it, but I also pray that if the situation comes up, that you ram that thing into whatever bastard tries to hurt you. I wish I would have had this to give to you the night of the Festival."

"It's okay Laverne, it really is." Glinda's attention had returned to the weapon. She had been studying her magic, but she remembered how it felt to be in a place where you were so afraid that your mind shut off. She would need something more tactile, something more practical for that particular situation.

Glinda felt a small surge of courage. Her time was coming, and when it would finally make it, she would be ready.

* * *

"Elphaba! There you are!"

Boq took the green girl by the hand. "I was wondering when you were going to join us."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" she replied, smirking at the gypsy leader.

"Dance for us!" cried one of her comrades.

Elphaba laughed. "Not unless you're paying me."

"Oh come on," complained another. "Dance for us, Elphaba!"

As if on cue, the musicians switched songs. The fiddle dug in, the bow almost shrieking against the strings. The tune moved wildly fast, filled with accidentals, giving it a dark feel. Elphaba cracked a smile and shook her head.

"Damn it, Hawthorne, you know this is my favorite."

Elphaba had a glass in her hand, brown liquor sitting with some ice. She sent the entire thing down in one shot, impressing Fiyero, setting the glass on the table with a defined clunk.

"Fine, fine, let's do this."

Two of the men took her hands, helping her up onto one of the tables. The patrons quickly grabbed their drinks and moved, as if this was not an uncommon occurrence at the tavern. Elphaba kicked up, her skirt flipping into the air. Fiyero once again found himself entranced by her. She was wearing a different outfit than he remembered. She still had on a white blouse that exposed her shoulders, but this time wore a teal corset that sat under her chest and cinched in down to the hip, where a royal purple skirt flowed like a waterfall to just above her ankles. She spun on the table, her feet tapping the wood in a rhythmic pattern. The patrons had their drinks in the air, and many were clapping along with her. They continued like this until the song ended, the fiddler hitting the final note with an impending rasp. The crowd cheered, laughing and hollering. Elphaba leapt off the table, heading back over to the bar for another drink. Fiyero had started to move towards her, but Boq got in the way.

"Did you find a woman you like, Captain?" he asked. "I haven't seen you off with on yet."

"Oh, I've found one…"

Boq followed the Captain's gaze to the emerald-skinned woman.

"Unfortunately, the one you are looking at is off limits. Elphaba is already spoken for."

"Oh am I?"

Elphaba was right behind Boq, her arms crossed, one dark eyebrow raised. "Nobody speaks for me, Boq, not even you."

"I was just looking out for you."

"I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

"Suit yourself." Boq walked away, leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here, Captain?" asked Elphaba. "This isn't exactly a place known for good morals."

"Maybe that's why I've come here."

"Oh really? Are you here for some bad behavior?"

"Maybe I am," Fiyero took another sip of his drink. "I came here with a fellow soldier, although at this point, it's seems that I've lost him."

"Well, that's a pity."

"Eh, well, he's honestly not really who I'm looking for."

Elphaba rested both elbows on the counter. "Who are you looking for, then?"

Fiyero smiled. "What if I told you that I was looking for you?"

Elphaba stood up, a sly smile crossing her lips. "Well, here I am. You've found me. Now what?"

"I heard you got kicked out of the castle," stated Fiyero, a little bit drunk. "If I see you again, I'm supposed to…oh I don't know…maybe capture you…get you in trouble somehow...honestly, I don't even remember"

Elphaba let out a small laugh. "Well Captain, if you were supposed to capture me, then you aren't being a very good soldier."

Fiyero used the alcohol to his advantage, the dark liquor giving him a little bit more courage. He took a step forward, placing his hand on top of Elphaba's. She didn't pull away from him. He leaned into her, his eyes meeting hers like they did back in the chapel. He blinked a few times, taking her in, making sure that she was real and that he wasn't hallucinating.

"I thought I already told you that I wasn't a very good soldier."

"So what are you going to do, Captain?" Elphaba's voice had dropped a bit, coming out a bit more raspy. "Am I in trouble?"

"I think I'm the one who's in trouble."

Fiyero cupped her face in his hand, his rough fingers running over the soft skin of her face. He took a deep breath, finding himself more courage, and he kissed her. He expected her to jump back, to pull away, maybe even to slap him and curse him out. Instead, she parted her lips, allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him, her body pressed up against his. Her fingers crawled up his neck, tangling in his hair. He felt himself come alive, heat radiating from his skin. He was in trouble, all right. He was absolutely in trouble.

The pair was also in trouble for another reason.

The Wizard had been watching the entire scene unfold from outside the tavern. He had been horrified at the vile, disgusting display of lewdness. He tried his best to turn away, to leave, but he couldn't. It was as if an invisible force held him to the spot, forcing him to watch. The Wizard had felt nausea sitting in his throat the entire time, but when he saw Elphaba, his obsession, kissing the Captain of the guard, he leaned over, vomiting onto the ground outside the tavern. When he felt the residue of bile burning his throat, he spit and stood up. The rage he felt on the balcony returned, pushing all rational thought out of his mind. He had tried to ignore her, to remove her from his sight, to forget about her, but he couldn't. Now here she was, fornicating with the Captain of Gale Force. Not just that, but the Captain of  _his_  army. Intrusive thoughts invaded the Wizard's head, filling his mind with pictures of the two of them together, her on the Captain's lap, his hands running down the green skin of her bare back, her head thrown back in ecstacy. The Wizard fell to the ground, the damp earth sinking into fabric over his knees. He held his head, trying to force the images of Elphaba and Fiyero together from him mind. The rage engulfed him, destroying any bit of decency left in the man.

With a huff, he stood up, ignoring the mud sticking to his pant legs. Without casting another look at the tavern, he stormed off, determined. He was going to end this, once and for all.

If Elphaba wouldn't be his, then she would die.


	7. Hellfire

Chapter 7: Hellfire

A decree went out early the next morning.

Elphaba had been charged with public indecency, unlawful entry into the Emerald City, and witchcraft. She was to be arrested immediately, and anyone found harboring her would suffer a similar fate. To his dismay, Fiyero was put in charge of the hunts, with the Wizard joining him for the very first time. The soldiers whispered, for the Wizard hardly ever gave them the time of day, let alone marched beside them. Only Fiyero knew why, his heart hardening at the thought of capturing the woman that had captured his heart.

The Wizard was ruthless. They went through establishment after establishment, barging into any place that had every seen a gypsy step through its doors. They questioned the owners, the patrons, anyone who just so happened to be around, but they always got the same answer; no, Elphaba was not there, and no, they had not seen her in some time. Despite their innocence and their pleas for mercy, every building had been burned to the ground. Leaving piles of ashes and ruined lives in his wake, Fiyero began to grow more and more angry, thoughts of rebellion infiltrating his mind. He was a soldier, and soldiers obey orders, but as he had said to Elphaba, he was not a very good soldier.

Fiyero was forced to patrol the streets, offering everyone and anyone a few pieces of gold for information on the green girl. They had posters put up, detailing her crimes, a bounty placed upon her head. Fiyero helped place the signs, but he put them up in haste, not worrying about if the strong winds that came across the river pulled them down, hurling them into the breeze. Sometimes he would even rip them down himself.

"The wicked shall not go unpunished! No one will mourn the wicked!" the Wizard would exclaim, laughing gleefully at every new lead, turning dark with fury at every new wrong turn. Fiyero often caught the old man muttering to himself, talking to no one in particular. His words would turn frantic, becoming audible, as if he was arguing with himself. The soldiers followed him, but kept themselves at an arm's length away. The rumor going throughout the guard was that the Wizard had completely lost his mind. Fiyero himself believed the man to be possessed haunted by a demon that controlled his every thought and action. The Wizard proclaimed Elphaba to be the demon, but obviously, at least it was obvious to Fiyero, the demon was something else entirely.

This particular mission brought Fiyero and the Gale Force to the Pomme d'Eve, the very tavern the Captain had visited only weeks earlier. Since the night at the tavern, since the night he finally got to share a kiss with the green girl, Fiyero had not seen or heard from her. It was like she was a ghost, vanishing into the dark of the night. He knew it was for her safety and his own good, but he was not happy about it. The Wizard led the charge into the tavern, busting down the door and stomping in with upmost authority. It was the afternoon, and the tavern was mostly empty. The patrons scattered at the sight of the green uniforms, with only the gypsy leader remaining. Boq walked out from behind the bar, his arms at his hips.

"Greetings thou wonderfulness," he said, bowing dramatically. "What do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"We're looking for Elphaba," the Wizard stated.

"Never heard of her," replied the gypsy. "But if you'd like, we have enough food and drink and women to be of service to you."

Boq caught Fiyero's eyes.

"Ah, and Captain, it's good to see you again," he said, the slightest hint of mischievousness in his voice. The other soldiers stared at the Captain, who found himself growing very hot in the face.

"Is this your place of business?" asked the Wizard.

"Indeed it is, but this place is not for highly esteemed man such as yourself. It might tarnish your golden reputation."

A few Gale Force men reappeared, having searched the tavern.

"She is not here, your grace," replied Avaric, who had recently become very familiar with the rooms upstairs. "There is no one else here."

"Then you must be hiding her somewhere," growled the Wizard. "I have a good contact that swears he saw her here. Where are you hiding her, the gypsy girl with the green skin?"

"Green skin?" Boq laughed. "You cannot be serious, your wonderousness. I have never heard of such a girl."

"Well then, if there is no one else here, then you wouldn't mind if we burned to the ground." The Wizard's face hardened, no emotion left to show, the man's visage turning to stone.

"What?" Boq's charming mask fell, real fear showing in his face for the first time. "You…you can't. You can't do that!"

"I can," said the Wizard, "And I will. Captain!"

Fiyero jumped slightly.

"Light a torch and burn this bastion of sin to the ground!"

Avaric handed Fiyero a torch, his mouth set into a quivering line. Fiyero held the torch in his hand, gripping it so tightly that he could almost not feel it anymore. He leaned it towards the bar, stained and soaked with spilled liquor. Fiyero froze.

"Sir…I…"

"Captain," the words were guttural in the old man's throat. "I command you to burn this wretched hellhole."

Fiyero was unable to move. His body was fully frozen, unmoving, unwavering. He watched the flames dancing from the torch, moving and swaying like the gypsy girl that he could not stop thinking about. He swore he saw her for a moment, her body rotating to the music, her hair floating in the flames

In that moment, The Captain realized that he had to make a choice.

Fiyero took a deep breath, remembering the feeling of Elphaba's lips on his.

"No."

The Wizard's face contorted.

"She's bewitched you as well!" he roared, a knobbed, wrinkled finger jutting forward, pointing accusingly at Fiyero. "She has you under her spell!"

"I may be under her spell," said Fiyero, "but I act of my own accord."

"TRAITOR! GYPSY LOVER! COWARD! You are no longer fit to be Captain! Guards, this man is a traitor to the Emerald City! Arrest him at once!"

The soldiers paused for a moment, unsure, before drawing their swords, aiming it at the man they had followed loyally up until a few seconds ago. Fiyero drew his own sword, tilting his weight back onto his heels.

"Avaric!" commanded the Wizard. "You are now Captain! Take this man down! Do it! Immediately!"

Avaric held his sword in his hands, his face betraying his true feelings. He bit his lip, his eyes sad, not wanting to hurt the man that was not only his superior, but his friend. Fiyero moved his sword, the silver-white metal flashing under the lights of the tavern. After years on the front lines, after many fierce and bloody battles, Fiyero was ready for whatever came his way. If he was to go down in a fight, then he was going to go down swinging.

"No!"

A bright flash, a puff of smoke, and a green girl appeared in front of them. Elphaba held a knife in her own hands, poised and ready to strike. A wicked grin grew over the Wizard's face.

"See? I knew it! I knew she would be here! She is a witch! Bring her down!"

Fiyero flung his head to the side, his mouth falling open.

"Elphaba? What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, obviously."

The two were now back to back, their weapons out, no spot in the room uncovered. Fiyero kept his eyes on his men, barely even blinking.

"Elphaba, you should be hiding. You should be somewhere safe!"

"And let the Gale Force continue to burn the city to the ground?" The two spun, with Elphaba now facing the Gale Force. "Not a chance!"

The Gale Force circled around the couple, leaving them not chance to escape. The two continued to spin and around and around, trying to find a weak point in the circle. The soldiers were trained well, and there were no weak spots in their formation to be found.

"Well, it seems like we're screwed," said Fiyero. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."

"You dragged me into nothing," she replied. "I make my own choices. Besides, it's not like you're actually hunting me for witchcraft."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't the Wizard tell you? He wants me to study with him, at least, that is what he claims. His eyes and his hands tell a different story."

Fiyero's eyes caught the Wizard, standing at the doorway of the tavern, grinning maniacally, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth. Fiyero was embarrassed when he realized how long it took him to catch on.

"So…so he is making us hunt for you because he…" Fiyero made a small gag noise. "… _wants_  you?"

"Very astute, Captain."

Fiyero sunk lower onto his haunches, the soldiers closing in.

"Then there is no way I'm letting any of them lay a hand on you. I'll take a bullet before I let that happen."

Fiyero didn't end up taking a bullet. Instead, he took a knife in the back.

The soldiers had lunged, grabbing onto the pair, knocking Elphaba's knife from her hand. While the men held onto them, binding Elphaba's hands and feet, the Wizard found his chance at revenge. He crept forward, his hand reaching down, pulling Elphaba's knife off of the ground without as much as a second glance. While Fiyero was distracted, the Wizard, still seeing images of the two kissing in his memory, plunged the knife between the former Captain's shoulder blades. Fiyero cried out, the pain and force sending him falling to the ground.

"Fiyero!"

Elphaba was on the ground, her hands around Fiyero, supporting his head. The Wizard threw the knife to the ground.

"The gypsy stabbed the Captain!" he cried. "You all saw it. You all witnessed it! Arrest her, for she now adds the attempted murder of a Gale Force soldier to her list of crimes!"

Elphaba held on tight to Fiyero, the blood from his wound running over her hands and onto the floor. She felt the desperation building, realizing that she needed to act fast or they would never make it out alive. She had to take him away, take them to someplace safe. There was only one safe place that she knew, and she prayed that this would work. Elphaba closed her eyes, focusing on the room, on the plush comforter, the blazing pink sheets, the smell of wood, the almost unearthly view. She focused harder, her magic buzzing, the feeling of power pulsing through her. In an instant, the gypsy and the Captain vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero landed onto the carpeted floor, the impact knocking the air from their legs. They barely had a moment to get their bearings when a high-pitch scream cracked the silence.

"OH MY OZ!"

Glinda was standing in her nightgown, her hair rolled into a bun on the top of her head. Her blue eyes were huge, both hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my…what is..what is going on?...Wait…Elphie? Elphie is that you?"

Elphaba jumped up, pulling the little blonde into her arms.

"Oh Glin, I'm so glad to see you. I didn't know if this would work or not."

"Did you just teleport into my bedroom?" asked the blonde with wonder. "That's absolutely amazing! I'm so jealous of your magic, Elphie, you have no idea—"

Glinda stopped, her eyes fixing on the injured young man on her bedroom floor. It took her a moment to recognize him.

"Captain Fiyero Tygelaar? Why is he with you? Why is he on my carpet? And…is that blood? Is he hurt, Elphie?"

"He is," Elphaba looked her friend, her eyes pleading. "Your father forced him to raid a tavern and burn it down. He refused, and then your father stabbed him. He's hurt, and he needs somewhere safe to rest. I didn't know where else to go."

"My…my father did this?"

Elphaba nodded. "He burnt down half of the city looking for me, and Fiyero got caught in the crossfire."

Glinda was seething, the outrage clouding her angelic features.

"Why does that not surprise me?" she spat. "It seems like my darling father is capable of all sorts of depraved behavior."

Fiyero groaned, the girls' attention returning to the wounded man. They both were at his side.

"Can you help me move him?" asked Glinda. "We can put him on my bed. I've learned some basic healing from my maids. I should be able to do something." Elphaba and Glinda did their best to steady the Captain before lifting him up, wincing at the sound of pain that he let out as they pressed their hands into him. They carefully carried him over the bed, laying him down onto the sea of pink as gently as they could. Glinda helped pull him up into a sitting position, surveying the dark stain that sat between the O and Z embroidered in gold thread.

"We need to get this jacket off," said the blonde, focused on the wound. "We need to get to skin level in order to treat it."

"Glinda…The Wizard's daughter?" Fiyero asked, delirious from the pain. "Aren't you Sarima, from the festival?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Sarima? Really?"

"Well, yes," admitted the blonde. "I couldn't exactly tell you who I really was, or you would have drug me right back into his Ozforsaken castle."

"You gave the Captain of the Gale Force a fake name so you could sneak out?" Elphaba, despite the situation, chuckled. "I'm impressed."

"Well…you know…" Glinda pulled the Captain's jacket off, discarding it onto the floor. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

Glinda's manicured hands gripped the crimson-stained tear on Fiyero's shirt, ripping it open with a swift tug. She tilted her head, seemingly nonplussed by the open wound.

"We have some wound cream in the infirmary," she said. "It's the best that gold can buy. They claim it's laced with magic, although, at this point, I highly doubt it. It's supposed to work really well."

"How are we going to get it?" asked the green girl. "I can't go, and honestly, I don't feel safe with you leaving us alone here."

Glinda thought for a moment, then lit up. "I have an idea."

She rolled across the bed, opening a small box that sat at head's height on her wall. She opened the box, revealing a small metal handle. She grabbed the handle and yanked, pulling it from the wall. Elphaba and Fiyero jumped at the loud ringing noise that now enveloped the room.

"What is that?" the Captain asked, covering his ears.

"A small leftover from when this was a bell tower," stated the blonde factually. "Only the tiniest bell remains. I use it for when I desperately need something, and right now seems to be a good time to let it ring."

The bell had just stopped resonating when a knock was heard at Glinda's bedroom door.

"Miss Glinda?" the voice of Victoria flittered through the wood. "Is everything alright?"

"Come in, and hurry!" the blonde called. "Close it behind you! No one can see!"

The red head popped into the door and closed it behind her before she saw who was in there. She stopped, her hand grasping at her apron.

"Is..is this the gypsy girl you told us about?" the maid asked tentatively.

"Her name is Elphaba, and yes. This is Elphaba. She's hiding here because my father and the Gale force is after her. But more importantly," Glinda gestured to Fiyero, "this man is injured and needs our help. Apparently my father stabbed him."

Victoria's eyebrows rose so high that they almost ascended into her hairline.

"Your father will not stop digging his own grave, will he?"

Glinda snorted. "Apparently not. We need supplies from the infirmary, but it's not safe to leave. Could you get them for us? It's urgent."

Victoria's eyes settled on the wounded man, her gaze fixed on the blood that still oozed down his white undershirt. She nodded.

"Absolutely, Miss Glinda. I will be back as soon as I can."

Once the maid had exited, Elphaba was at her feet.

"I have to go. I can't stay here."

"What do you mean you can't stay here?" Glinda grabbed onto her friend's hands. "You're safe here. I can keep you hidden. Father is miles away, and my maids know everything that has happened since the festival. They will help us. I can protect you."

"You don't understand," said Elphaba. "If I'm here, then I can't protect you, and I can't protect Fiyero. I'm the one that he's after. Anyone who is found with me is in danger. I have to go."

"But…Elphie…" Glinda sniffed, trying to hold back the tears sparkling in her eyes. "Where will you go? Where will you hide?"

"Here." Elphaba reached around her neck, pulling a necklace over her head. She held out Glinda's hand, dropping the necklace into her palm. The blonde surveyed it. It was a large diamond, woven out of some form of sturdy, rough thread. The thread created a web inside the diamond; an emerald gem sat in the center, with a gray stone cross in the upper left-hand corner.

"When you hold this woven amulet," said the gypsy. "You hold the city in your hand. The cross is the Court of Miracles. That is where the gypsies go to hide and stay safe. That's where I will be. It's infused with magic. Use this if you need to find me."

Elphaba once again wrapped her arms around the blonde. Glinda pulled her in tightly, holding onto her for dear life.

"Please be safe, Elphie. Don't let them find you. I'll take care of Fiyero."

Elphaba kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"Thank you, Glinda. You are the best friend I've ever had."

There was another puff of smoke, and Elphaba was gone.

Glinda barely had a moment to grieve when a voice entered the room.

"Glinda! Miss Glinda! It's Victoria! Open the door!'

Glinda flew to the door, opening it. She jumped back, realizing that Victoria had only told part of the truth. Laverne and Azra were with her as well.

"Is there really a man in here?" asked Azra. "A Gale Force man?"

"Yes, and he's hurt. I promised Elphaba I'd take care of him."

"Where did she go?" asked Victoria. "She was just here."

"She thinks that she's putting us in danger by being here. She left, and she gave me this amulet, saying I should use it to find her if I need her."

Glinda held out the amulet, letting it sway from its chain. The three maids eyed it, their gaze floating back and forth with its motion.

"Use it to find her?" asked Laverne. "What does that even mean?"

Glinda shrugged. "I don't know. She said it was magic, but I'm still not sure."

A male groan shifted the women's focus. Fiyero was used to having groups of women look at him, but not like this. He felt like they were examining him.

"Um…ladies…if you don't mind...I'd rather like to stop bleeding."

The maids surrounded him now, soft hands on his torn skin, tending to his wounds. Glinda rolled her eyes when she saw Fiyero smile, obviously enjoying the womanly attention. She still held the amulet in her hand. She laid it in her palm, running over the threads with her fingers. When her fingers landed on the stone cross, she felt like she had been hit with a zap of static electricity. She was gone, no longer in her room, her mind somewhere else entirely. She stood in a dark place, large stone structures surrounding her. With a chill, she realized she was in a cemetery. A huge mausoleum stood in front of her, a cross jutting into the sky, no name left to bear the person who laid to rest inside. She stepped forward, touching the edifice. She swore she could feel the cold stone under her fingertips. In a moment, she was back, the pink focusing back in. Glinda gasped.

_So that's what Elphaba meant by using it to find her._

"GLINDA!"

Everyone in the room froze.

"But…" Glinda's voice shook. "But father is supposed to be in the city! How did he get back so quickly! What do we do?!"


	8. Salvum Foc Populum Tuum

Chatper 8: Salvum Fac Populum Tuum

Despite the heaviness of the wooden door, it rattled with the effort of the fist on the other side of it.

"GLINDA!"

Glinda froze. She felt as if the air in the room had been sucked out and replaced with water. Pressure squeezed her lungs and clamped onto either side of her head. She could feel the motion of water, only the motion was racing and rolling underneath her skin. She opened her mouth to say something, but choked, gasping.

"GLINDA!"

Glinda was standing upright in her room but she felt like she was drowning.

"Glinda, open this door!"

"Glinda," interjected Azra, seeing the blonde overwhelmed with her own fear and magic. "Come back to us. We need you to help us hide him!"

The door rattled even harder, threatening to rip off of its hinges. The Wizard sounded as if he was going to break it down. Fiyero's manly façade broke, a wimper of fear leaving his throat.

"Glinda, please…"

The sound of the injured man snapped the blonde back into reality. She turned to face her maids.

"Under the bed," she hissed, gesturing wildly. "If he lays flat he'll fit."

With a silent nod, the women reached under and around Fiyero, lifting the soldier into the air. With as much gentleness as they could muster with holding his weight, they lay the soldier onto the ground. Letting out a sharp exhale from the pain of setting weight onto his wound, Fiyero pushed himself underneath the wooden frame of the bed, covering himself in shadow. The maids then scattered across the room, grabbing clothes to hang, books to put away, and shelves to dust. Glinda gulped, trying to bottle up the waves that pushed and pulled inside her chest, and called out.

"Be right there!"

Glinda removed the amulet from around her neck and shoved it into the pocket of her robe. She took a few tentative steps, took another deep breath, and clicked the lock. Before her hand could move from the lock to the handle, the door flew open with such a flurry that it almost knocked the blonde to floor. She gasped, jumping backwards. The Wizard thundered into her room, his head flinging from side to side.

"Father!" growled Glinda indignantly. "You almost hit me with the door! I was changing into my nightclothes. I couldn't come to the door indecent!"

She crossed her arms and scowled. The maids, having jumped themselves at the sound of the door, went back to busying themselves and avoiding their boss's fercorious and angry stare.

"Someone is here," said the Wizard through gritted teeth.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously. I asked Laverne, Azra, and Victoria to attend to me together. I was lonely." She shot daggers at her father. "You've been gone so long and I've had no company whatsoever."

Normally, Glinda's response would have earned a hug and kind, soothing words in return. But this time, the Wizard was preoccupied. He started opening the doors to Glinda's closets and drawers, pacing about like a horse at the races, almost shoving Laverne into the wall when he stormed out to check the balcony. The old woman raised one stoic finger behind the Wizard's back.

"Father, honestly, what's got into you?" The blonde followed her father onto the balcony. "You've been gone for so long and then come back unannounced, slamming on my door and giving me a heart attack. What in the—"

The Wizard suddenly stopped next to his daughter and whirled around, catching her tiny wrist in his burly hands. Glinda's breath caught in her throat.

"Father, what-"

"Are you saying that your maids are the only people in this room with you?" Glinda had never heard her father's voice sound this way before. It was so dark, and so…evil. It was as if the kind, warm man that had raised her was gone, replaced by this demonic figure. His grip increased around her wrist, causing her to grunt in pain.

"Your Ozness!" squeaked Victoria. "You're hurting her!"

"Shut up, you!" the Wizard spat, spit flying from him mouth, his head whipping around to Victoria's only for a second before it returned to face his adopted child. "Mind your place!"

Victoria closed her mouth and averted her eyes, making herself very small.

"Glinda, tell Daddy the truth. Who else is here?"

Glinda's lip quivered. The felt the water rising in her lung again, forgetting for a moment how to breathe.

""Answer me, Glinda." His voice was now a whisper. "Where is he?"

Underneath the bed, Fiyero pressed both hands to mouth, trying to silence even his softest breaths.

The ocean pulled back from her lungs, ebbing like the tide. It rose inside her, pulling deeper and deeper into herself, into the depths of her magic. The tide rose, and then the wave crashed, her magic as strong and as powerful as the sea. Her whimpering stopped, and her sapphire eyes, a reflection of the deepest water, met her father's gaze with the same intensity.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She flung her arm down with a swift motion, breaking the Wizard's grip on her wrist. "In fact, this entire exchanged has completely exhausted me. My maids will finish up, and then I am off to bed. So father," Glinda walked toward the door and gestured towards it, "I believe it is time for you to go."

The Wizard knew something was off. Something about the situation, something about the room and the women and his daughter was wrong. But the way her eyes darkened and flashed with anger, the way she seemed to stand so tall at her tiny size, caused him to lose his grip. He exhaled, more of a snarl than an exhale, and stormed towards the door. With his hand on the handle, his head tilted towards the bed, boring into the magenta sheets as if he could see right through them. His gaze was so intense that Fiyero, still lying in the shadows, could feel it. The Wizard huffed, muttered something that might have sounded like a "Goodnight".

But before the Wizard could depart from the room and leave its occupants in some sort of peace, a soldier burst into the room.

"Sir!" He huffed, his hands on his knees, panting from the fast and sharp ascent into Glinda's quarters. "Sir, we found it!"

"Are you serious right now!" yelled Glinda. "Why does every man in this castle think he can just burst into my quarters!"

The Wizard no longer held darkness in his face. It was suddenly lit up, as if a light had sparked from within. His expression turned into glee.

"You found it!" he almost squealed. He grabbed the soldier by the arms, forcibly straightening his posture. "You found the Court of Miracles!"

Glinda felt her blood turn to ice. She reached into the pocket of her robe, her thin, lithe fingers dancing over the amulet.

_Oh no oh no they've found Elphaba oh no._

The soldier nodded frantically. "We found it, sir! The rumors are true. It is in fact where the gypsies have been hiding out. We believe that the witch is there with them."

The Wizard laughed, a sharp laugh that slashed the air and caused the occupants of the room to shiver. He raised his hands towards the sky.

"Thank the Unnamed God! We've finally found her!" He yanked the soldier into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Well done, Avaric. Well done! I knew you'd be a fantastic Captain!"

Fiyero cursed to himself, his betrayal pulsing as intensely as his wound.

_Avaric, my friend, you have no idea what you've done._

Glinda barely had time to blink when she found herself replacing Avaric in her father's embrace. She did everything she could to hold in the need to shove him off of her. The Wizard held tightly for a few seconds and then pulled back, ruffling Glinda's hair.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you earlier, but I heard the most awful rumor." The sing-song, sickening sweetness in his tone made Glinda want to gag. "I heard that the witch and a traitor were spotted coming into your room. I really didn't mean to scare you. I was so very worried that one of them had hurt you. But fear not, my love, for the gypsy lair has been found! We will end this reign of treachery sooner than I could have ever hoped. I am so sorry to be leaving you again, but hopefully I will be back tomorrow morning." He kissed the yellow curls on Glinda's head before strutting out of the door, his laugh echoing down the hall. Avaric followed him, but before he left, he faced Glinda, and she swore she saw him mouth the words, "I'm sorry" before following behind.

Despite their usual stoicness, despite their every want to help, the younger maids were too afraid to stay any longer. They gave Glinda looks of sympathy and hope, gently placed their hands upon her shoulder, and fled. For they were not royalty but merely servants, small pawns of very little worth in a much bigger game, little pieces that could be discarded with little if any penalty. The Wizard, consumed with the fire of revenge, would not hesitate to get them out of his way.

Laverne was the last to leave. Her age had hardened her over the years, the shell that had grown around her over her six-and-some decades only softening from the wide eyes and tiny hands of a blonde baby girl who now had the fate of the Emerald City in her hands. Laverne reached underneath her shirt, once white but now yellowed with aged, and pulled a chain from her chest. She lifted the chain above her head and placed it in Glinda's palm.

"This is a medal of St Aphrodisius," said the old woman. "He is a guide of those on a journey, particularly dangerous ones. He protects those that need to be protected as they travel. Look to him for guidance." A weathered hand caressed Glinda's porcelain cheek. A tear she didn't realized she was holding back fell, just barely touching the wrinkled fingers. "I know you are scared, Glinda. But that man and that green woman need you. Those people need you. All of the Emerald City needs you. It is time for you to finally be who you were truly meant to be. Let St. Aphrodisius aide your magic in your journey. I wish upon the moon and the stars for you, little one."

Glinda soon found herself standing in her room alone, one hand holding the medal, the other hand holding the amulet. Fiyero pulled himself from under the bed, although he did not manage to get himself up off of the floor.

Glinda felt the pulse of the waves again, this time extending out from her fingers onto the objects in her hands. She closed her eyes, bringing herself back to the cemetery, the air still and motionless as death. The mausoleum rose so high above her that it dwarfed her, a skyscraper compared to a mouse. This time, things had changed. The stone door to the gravesite was opened just a crack, but instead of choking darkness inside, a warm, white light seeped through the splintered cracks. She swore she heard music coming from within it…

Just as suddenly as she left, she was back. And Glinda now knew what she had to do.


	9. The Court of Miracles

Chapter 9: The Court of Miracles

"Get up, we're leaving."

Glinda, though understanding she should be careful with the injured soldier, spared no gentleness and she wrapped her hand around his arm and yanked. The blonde, being very small, only managed to roughly pull Fiyero into a sitting position. He groaned, rubbing his arm.

"What do you mean we're leaving?" he asked the blonde.

"Exactly as I said." Glinda opened the two mahogany doors to her dresser and rummaged inside it. "We need to go and help Elphaba, and we can't do that hanging around here."

"Miss Glinda, Sarima, whoever you are, are you forgetting that I'm injured?"

Glinda briefly ignored his comment, smiling as she pulled a wool cape from the depths of her closet.

"I'm very well aware of your wounds, Captain. However, I am leaving and I cannot leave you here."

"And there would be no way that I would let you go alone!" Fiyero slid himself over to the bed and, after steadying his hand, attempted to pull himself up to standing. "There is no way you could do this without me!"

Glinda laughed sharply as Fiyero's hand slipped off the satin bed cover, sending him back tumbling onto the floor.

"Oh really, mister valiant warrior? I believe that you are mistaken. There is no way you could do this without me."

Glinda swung the cape over her shoulders and fastened it at the base of her neck.

"Besides, I know the way and you don't?"

"How do you know the way?" grunted Fiyero, making a second and much more tentative attempt to stand. "Is there some secret map in that pendant that I'm not seeing?"

"This is the map, you dolt," scoffed the blonde.

"Oh really?" Fiyero was standing now, and he stumbled over to her, grabbing at the pendant. "Where is it then? I don't see anything, and I don't think you do, either. You just hold it and state into space."

Glinda took two steps backward, watching as Fiyero almost made another trip to the floor. She couldn't help but laugh at his bravado.

"It's because it's magic," she said very slowly.

"Explain."

Glinda sighed. "Elphaba and I both possess magic. When I hold the pendant, I can see a place. Well, not just see it. It's like I'm actually there."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "What does this place look like?"

Glinda ran her fingers over the woven lines of the pendant.

"I believe it's a cemetery. It's cold and dark, and the headstones are massive. They tower over me so much that I have to look up at them. And each time I end up there, I see that one of the mausoleums is…well…occupied. But occupied with the living, I think. The last time I saw it, I swear I could see light and music coming from within."

Fiyero's eyes grew huge.

"It must be the Court of Miracles!" he exclaimed. "We've been looking for it for years! Every time we get a lead, we always end up at the Emerald City Main Cemetary, and then the trail stops. No wonder! We were right all along. That mausoleum you see must be the entrance to their hiding place!"

Glinda, lost in her own thoughts, jumped at the sudden feeling of weight upon her. Fiyero had his hand upon her shoulder, both from the urgency of the situation and the pain that still shot through his back.

"We have to help her," said the Captain. "If the Wizard knows where the Court of Miracles is, this time for real, then they are all doomed. We have to get there before he does. You have the map and you know the place, but how do we get there?"

Glinda gulped. This was the part she was afraid to mention, both to Fiyero and herself.

"I….I'm not sure…I mean, I can go there for a few seconds at a time, but I always come back. And…and I don't even know if I can go there physically, since I'm just seeing it."

Glinda's words began pouring out of her at a hundred miles an hour, forgetting to breathe in between.

"I don't know where this place is or how I'm supposed to get there and my magic isn't in full control yet and it just comes and goes and Madame Morrible says that I don't focus well enough but I don't even know what I would need to do to get to this place and oh my Oz what if I miss and I land us in Vinkus or across the desert and we'll be lost forever and everyone will be lost forever and it will be all my fault and…"

Glinda found herself being very forcibly shaken, one strong, calloused hand on each shoulder, by the Captain of the Gale Force.

"Glinda, STOP!"

The blonde suddenly remembered that she needed to breathe. She took a few deep breaths, giving her lungs the oxygen they needed to function.

"There, that's enough." Fiyero was standing straighter now, sternness in his voice and fire in his eyes. "If Elphaba gave that to you, then she believes you can find her. I can't use it. You are the only one who can. There are very few people in this world who possess magic. I have faith that you will be able to help. Just believe in yourself and concentrate."

Fiyero stepped back, releasing the blonde. He dropped his hands from her shoulders, and this time, he took her left hand in his and squeezed lightly.

"You can do it, I believe in you," he said, his words soft and gentle. "You can get there. Just make sure that you take me with you."

Glinda's sapphire eyes met the Captain's, and after another deep breath, she nodded. Before the took the pendant in her hand, she took the medal of St. Aphrodisious, which she had shoved into her coat pocket in haste, and pulled it over her head. The medal now rested alongside the map on her chest. Taking the pendant in her free hand, she gently and methodically ran her fingers over each part, feeling the vibrations start to grow underneath her fingertips. It was as if the pendant was a living thing, sleeping, starting to wake beneath her touch. She felt the tips of her fingers growing warmer, and warmer still, until it was so hot that she wanted desperately to let go. The heat spread throughout her body, shooting from her fingertips to her chest and back out to the tops of her head and the tips of her toes. As she slid her finger closer to the center of the pendant, the world around her started to grow blurry. A fog had entered her bedroom, distorting the pinks and frills into swirls of clouds and dust. Fiyero's face, pale and drained of blood and moderately horrified, also started to twist like a reflection in a pond. The world around her turned into a painting, almost the same way the lights from the festival reflected against the river on that fateful night when everything.

Glinda took a deep breath, and channeling everything that she had, pressed her thumb onto the center of the pendant.

First, everything was very bright. Then, everything was very dark and very cold.

Glinda felt the chill before her eyes began to adjust to the darkness. She felt a pressure on her left hand release, and then heard the sounds of a man retching on the ground next to her. The world cleared, revealing a city of gray stone and bats and death.

The mausoleum stood before her, with the same light and sound emanating from the crack in the previously-sealed door.

Only this time, she was here for real.

"I DID IT!"

Glinda's squeal broke the eerie silence of the cemertary. Despite the doom and gloom and death that surrounded her, the blonde was filled with a seonse of glee.

"I can't believe it worked!" She turned around, grinning, finding Fiyero still lying on the around after a long bout of dry-heaving. "You were right, Fiyero! I had to just believe in myself and it worked! We're here! I TELEPORTED, Fiyero! I actually TELEPORTED! Oh my holy OZ I TELEPORTED ACROSS THE CITY OH MY OZ YESSSSSS!"

Fiyero spit onto the ground and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"If you keep it up, princess, you'll end up waking all of the dead here."

Glinda kicked a patch of dirt in the Captain's direction.

"Stop being such a spoil-sport. Without me, you'd still be under my bed, leaving a blood stain on my floor."

Fiyero pulled himself back up, still very pale and a slight tinge of green.

"Traveling by magic is not nearly as cheery when you aren't the one in the drivers seat. Now I know how it feels to be stuck in a tornado."

Glinda rolled her eyes. "Come on, Captain, we've got a gypsy hideout to find!"

* * *

Glinda, in her brash naiveté, did not expect the type of welcome that she found when entering the Court of Miracles. Not ten minutes after arriving, she found herself tied to a chair and gagged next to Fiyero, who was similarly bound, surrounded by a hoard of angry and bloodthirsty gypsies.

"You're very clever finding our little hideaway."

Boq stood in front of the two prisoners, arms crossed and a wicked smile on his face. "You might have heard of this little place, where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Now, we have a very specific method of dealing with spies and intruders, and while this is the Court of Miracles, it will be a miracle if you get out alive!"

The gypsies laughed maniacally, pointing and shouting and calling for the deaths of the intruders. Fiyero struggled against his bonds, trying to break the rope tying his hands together. Glinda wanted to be brave and attempt escape, but she was so overwhelmed with fear that she sat, frozen, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Boq stepped over to the blonde, wiping a tear from her left cheek.

"Now now, little one, there is no need to cry. We're not going to off you just yet. You're the Wizard's daughter, his precious treasure. No, we'll be holding you here for ransom. If your dear daddy doesn't follow our demands, you will follow your soldier friend here on a trip to the underworld."

Boq turned his head towards Fiyero and glared, spitting onto the ground.

"I told Elphaba not to trust you. You're a soldier, Soldiers can't be trusted."

"I BELIEVE I TOLD YOU THAT I MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS"

A voice rang through the court, echoing across the underground walls. The jeering crowd grew silent. From the shadows, a green woman appeared.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried through her gag. "Elphie! You're here!"

Elphaba took a closer look at the prisoners and her face contorted into rage.

"These are my friends!" she growled at Boq, who took a step back. "They came here to help me and you treat them like this? Like prisoners? How hypocritical of you to want our own people treated well and yet you do attack any outsider that comes near us?"

"It's for our own safety," replied Boq harshly. "He's the Captain of the Guard and she's the daughter of the Wizard. They could be trying to sniff us out, with the Wizard on their heels! I will not risk the safety of our people for these two!"

"You will risk it for me, for I'm telling you to let them go." Elphaba was now face to face with Boq, their faces almost touching. "See, if you wouldn't have turned a coward and fled when the Gale Force raided the Pomme d'Eve, you would have seen how the Captain betrayed his own men to keep me safe. He took a knife in the back for me, which is much more than you would ever do."

Boq opened his mouth to reply, but immediately shut it. He knew she was right, although he would not admit it in front of his people.

"Fine, they are now your property to do with what you wish Elphaba. As of the rest of us," Boq gestured to his people, "since our hideaway has been discovered by those not of our race, we must pack up and leave. It is no longer safe for us in the Emerald City."

Boq quickly untied the hands of the prisoners, and not bothering to remove the gag or bid them adieu, took off as the gypsies began packing up their belongings. Elphaba was immediately at Glinda's side, pulling the dirty scrap of fabric from her mouth and taking the little blonde in her arms.

"You did it, Glin," said Elphaba. "You found us. I knew you could do it."

Glinda held onto Elphaba even tighter. "I was so worried about you, Elphie. My father heard a rumor about the location of this place and I had to get to you right away."

Glinda, hit with a realization, removed herself from the green woman's embrace.

"Elphie…it's not safe for you here. You have to go with them…but…but that means I'm never going to see you again."

Elphaba's face fell, and she then tried to replace it with a reassuring smile. "It's not forever, Glin. I know where to find you. I'll come back, when it's safer. Maybe you will be the one to make things easier for us."

"We could go with you."

Both women turned to face Fiyero, who had finally freed himself from his bonds.

"That's foolish," replied Elphaba. "Glinda is set to be the next ruler of Oz. She doesn't belong in the dirt with us, scraping by with next to nothing."

"Or…or maybe…I could go with you."

"Fiyero…" Elphaba rose to her feet. "What are you saying?"

Fiyero took a few steps forward and took Elphaba's hands in his, feeling her breath hitch at his touch.

"There's nothing left in this city for me now," said the soldier. "I'm disgraced. I'm a criminal. I would fit right in with you. I've slept in the trenches. I've lived on next to nothing. I can get by…as long as you were by my side."

"Fiyero…"

"Elphaba, listen to me. I know we're not much more than strangers, but ever since the day I've met you, I've been turning into someone new. It's put me on this new path, on a journey totally different than one I've ever taken, but I'm asking if you would let me come with you."

Fiyero reached up, tracing the curve of her jaw with his fingers.

"Let me go with you, please."

Elphaba took a step closer, letting Fiyero's arms encase her.

"All of this time, because of my people, because of my skin, I figured I would spend my entire life alone. I realized it a long time ago, and I had accepted it. But now…now I actually have some hope, that maybe someone will…love me."

Elphaba stopped for a moment, coming to the realization that those words she had been trying to keep silent for so long had slipped out. She turned her gaze away from Fiyero, fearful that he would look at her in disgust, or worse….pity. Instead, she felt him guide her face back to meet his, an expression lit up with a smile.

"Elphaba…I love you."

And then he kissed her, and she kissed him back with everything she had in her heart and in soul.

And Glinda's heart was torn in two.

She saw that Elphaba was happy, in love, and going to be safe with Fiyero at her side. She also knew that this meant that she would lose the only friend she had ever had. She was both happy and sad, heartbroken for the loss and guilty for feeling the heartbreak at all.

_How can I be so cruel to wish for my happiness over theirs? How can I want her to stay when that could mean capture…and capture would mean….oh Oz no. It's not an option. She has to go. He has to go with her. And I have to…what am I going to do?_

"Well well!"

The gypsies did not have enough time to flee. The Gale Force had already swarmed the room, with the Wizard standing front and center as their leader.

"Thank you, daughter," he said triumphantly. "You did just as I expected. You led me right to the Court of Miracles."

Glinda stood, shaking with adrenaline. "What do you mean, Father? I did not intend for you to be here."

"Exactly, my love. I knew something was going on, especially after the gypsy refused my offer and fled. I figured she would run back and hide like vermin with her filthy excuse of a people, but I had no idea how to find it. Then, it came to me! I wouldn't go searching for the Court of Miracles, I would let you take me there! The whole conversation with my new Captain was merely a ruse. I had Madame Morrible track your magic…oh darling, did you not know that all magic leaves a trace?...and it showed us exactly where to go!"

_It's my fault, thought Glinda, feeling her entire body grow cold and heavy. I did this. I betrayed them. It's my fault. My fault._

The Wizard gestured to his soldiers.

"Seize them all. Dump the scum in the general prison. The Captain and the green witch will be placed in the second floor, in the solitary cells. As for my child…"

The Wizard gave Glinda a look like she had never seen before. His eyes were blank, cold, heartless, as if he didn't see Glinda as his daughter but as an enemy. She shuddered.

"Take her back to her room and lock her in. Make sure no one goes in or out other than me, permanently."


	10. Libera Me

Chapter 10: Libera Me

Glinda flipped the knife around in her hand, watching the silver blade dance beneath the light in her bedroom. She lay across her bed head tilted towards the ceiling. She could see the expression on her face, one of anger and malice, reflecting off the metal that she spun between her fingers. Occasionally her magic would spike, sending sparks from her fingers onto the metal and bouncing into various corners of the room. One hit her garbage can and started a small fire, but the blonde put it out with the wave of her hand. She was pissed, and when she was pissed, her magic was much harder to keep contained.

No one was allowed in or out of Glinda's room, including Glinda herself. When the maids came to clean or get her laundry, they were accompanied by two Gale Force guards and were not allowed to speak to her. The younger two would give sympathetic glances, and Laverne would roll her eyes and flip off the guards behind their backs. A small flap was carved out of the bottom of Glinda's door, and her meals were now pushed through it on a try. Her meals would be served prison-style, since she was now in a pink-clad jail cell. Elphaba told her she had a prisoner before, but now she really was.

"Miss Glinda!" A voice awoke Glinda from her anger-clad stupor. She sat up, setting the knife upon her bed.

"Glinda, I don't have much time," the voice whispered. "Take this. Use it. Save your friend. Save your father if you can. Hurry."

Glinda didn't even get her feet off the bed and on the ground before the voice vanished. The latch at the bottom of her door opened. Instead of the usual food try that came through it, a large, leather-bound book shot through it and steps were heard rapidly descending the staircase. Glinda recognized it immediately and bounded over to it, snatching it up in her arms.

"The Grimmerie!" Glinda cheered to herself. She had only ever been allowed to use the book during her magic lessons, and she was never allowed to keep.

She jumped onto the bed, leafing through the book. She wasn't sure who gave this to her, and only vaguely recognized the voice, but she didn't care. The voice told her to save Elphaba.

She flipped even faster, trying to find something, anything, to get her out of that room.

"Do you feel as uncomfortable as you look?"

Elphaba lifted her head, eye adjusting to the sudden light that entered the dark cell, along with the tall, shadowed figure that stood before it. She pulled her long emerald legs, cold and bare on the stone floor, revealed in the dirty white prison garment she had been forced into. Once her eyes adjusted and she realized who was standing before her, she let out a low growl.

"I wouldn't give you the pleasure of feeding off of my discomfort," she spat. The Wizard grimaced slightly.

"None of this gives me any pleasure. In fact, I want to set you free."

Elphaba sat up straighter. "Set me free? Really? Then why don't you?"

The Wizard stepped inside the cell, closing the door behind him. As the metal cage of the prison clanged together, Elphaba jumped up in a start.

"Because in order to do that, Miss Elphaba, I need you to make me a promise. I want you to promise me that you'll stay here, so I can help you. Teach you."

The Wizard reached out a hand. Elphaba backed up, pressing herself against the wall.

"Not the way you teach! I see the look in your eyes. I know what you really want with me. I'd rather die!"

The Wizard pulled his hand back, and the dark fury that the green woman had learned so well returned to his eyes.

"What about Fiyero? Your precious soldier boy?" he spat. "Would you rather he die as well?"

Elphaba could feel the breath catch her in throat at the mention of Fiyero.

"No…no of course not…"

"Well then, his fate lies in your hands then."

The Wizard had given her an ultimatum. If she did not give herself over to him and let him do as he wished, Fiyero would die.

"Why…." The only word Elphaba had spinning inside her tortured mind spilled out. "Why…"

The Wizard reached for his own head momentarily.

"I don't know! Oz be damned I do not know! Ever since I saw you at the festival you've ensnared me, bewitched me. Your gypsy magic has entered into my mind and buried itself there, rotting and festering until I see your form every place I look!"

Before Elphaba could even process his words, the Wizard was on top of her, his weight crushing her back into the damp, cold stone.

"I can save you!" hissed the Wizard, wild and crazed and desperate. "I can bring you here. This can be your home, your sanctuary. I can be your sanctuary. You can be mine! YOU WILL BE MINE!"

The Wizard slammed his mouth into Elphaba's, forcing a kiss upon her. His hands found her body, roaming unrestrained across her. Fear taking hold of her system and nausea growing in her stomach, Elphaba could feel the warm static of her magic start to build. It hovered in her core, swirling firey hot.

"LOVE ME", roared the Wizard, his mouth finding the verdigris flesh of her neck. "YOU WILL LOVE ME. YOU ARE MINE."

Elphaba closed her eyes, a stray tear rolling down one cheek. She prayed that it would be over soon, and he would then tire of her and leave her be.

But the gypsy woman's magic would not let her give in just yet.

The Wizard's hands ducked beneath her skirt, rising up her bare leg. Just as her found the sharp line of her hipbone, her magic surged. With a rush of power, Elphaba held out both hands. The white began to emanate from her hands, and just as quickly as it appeared, it shot out, a blast of violent light that sent the Wizard flying. He fell back onto the rocky floor, wailing, his hands covering his eyes.

"You filthy, dirty gypsy witch!" The Wizard stood, blinking furiously, his vision just starting to return. "You will see the suffering that your choice has made!"

The Wizard stormed out of the cell. He closed the door angrily, calling out for a guard. The one that appeared was no other than Avaric, Fiyero's friend.

"Captain Tenmeadows, is the betrayer still down here?"

Avaric looked back and forth from the Wizard to Elphaba.

"Yes, sir," he answered shakily.

"Good. Bring him here. Let Elphaba see the consequences of her actions."

The Wizard took one last look at Elphaba, who's legs had given out and she now lay in a ball on the ground, pulling her dress back up over her shoulder and shivering.

No look of care or pity or any form of regret was in the Wizard's eyes. All that was left was hatred and disdain.

"Despite your attack upon me, my offer still stands. Maybe after a few words with your precious Captain, you'll change your mind."

The Wizard stormed out of the room and up the stairs, followed closely by Avaric, who took one long look at Elphaba before he trailed behind. He returned a few moments later without the Wizard, but with Fiyero. The door to the cell clinked open again.

"I'm sorry," the new captain whispered before leading Fiyero inside and relocking. Just as quickly as he appeared, Avaric left, leaving the two alone.

Fiyero immediately bolted towards Elphaba.

"Elphaba, what did-"

Elphaba curled up tighter, holding out her hand in defense.

"No…don't touch me…please."

Fiyero kneeled on the ground, scooting as close to Elphaba as he could without touching her.

"Elphaba," Fiyero. "Are you hurt?"

"No…well…no, I'm not injured, Fiyero."

Fiyero offered a hand. "What happened?"

Elphaba took his hand, pulling herself up. She quickly wiping her face with the back of her hand. "He offered to let me go and stay in the castle."

"That's wonderful Elphaba," Fiyero had shoved his thoughts to the side, feeling some hope. "You can get out of here."

"No, Fiyero you don't understand…" Elphaba self-consciously pulled at the hem of her dress. "I would have to…give myself to him."

"Elphaba." Fiyero took both of the green girl's hands in his own. "I know…I know that sounds barbaric…but, you have to do it. You have to live. You have to save yourself."

"That's not what I would call saving myself," she hissed, but then her face softened immediately, dark chocolate eyes meeting her soldier's. "But…but it would save you."

Fiyero was taken aback. "Me?"

Elphaba nodded. "That was the deal. If I become his, he'd spare you."

"Elphaba, no," he gripped her hands tighter. "I'm not worth that."

"You are." Elphaba dropped his right, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. "You are worth that and so much more. Fiyero, I love you." Elphaba sniffed, feeling the hot tears start to burn behind her eyes. "I want you to be free. Besides, he already tried to take it anyway…"

It took Fiyero a few painstakingly long seconds to catch on, but when he did, his eyes grew as large as they could become, and he felt the anger and sadness begin to dually build inside him.

"Elphaba…did he…did he try to…"

When Fiyero reached forward and pulled the green girl into his arms, she finally broke. She curled up against his chest, the sorrow finally bursting forth as she sobbed into his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, one hand gently stroking her back as she cried, trying to calm her. He laid his cheek on top of her head, his scraggly, unshaved beard resting on inky black locks. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," the soldier said over and over. "I will never let you do that for me. I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. I would rather die than let that monster have you. I love you."

Fiyero placed his fingers under Elphaba's chin, gently tilting her face upward. She tried to turn away, not wanting him to see her tear stained face, but he did it again, looking deep into her eyes.

"Someday my love, life will be kinder. When the world's older, and people have learned, there will be a new, more wonderful world waiting. It might not be our world, but that world will come someday. Someday soon, I promise."

And then the soldier kissed the gypsy, and they kissed each other with every last fiber of their being. They kissed as if this moment was their last, because it truly might be so.


	11. Dies Irae

Chapter 11: Dies Irae

The day was drawing close, sooner than anyone had expected. The Wizard's offer had been rejected, and he wasted no time in setting the day for execution. Justice in the Emerald City was often displayed in the city square, the same square where just days ago, the Festival of Fools had bathed it in multicolor light. Now the stage had been converted; a pyre now stood in the center, piercing above the thatched roofs and brick-lined business. Soldiers worked throughout the night, surrounding the pyre with layers of wood. It didn't take long for someone to see, and a whisper shot through the city like lightning.

For at dawn, a gypsy was going to burn.

* * *

"You have to do something!"

Glinda sat on the balcony, staring down onto the city. For the past few hours, she watched the pyre become larger and larger, and more and more people had begun to crowd around, waiting for the show. In a matter of hours, maybe less, her friend, her only friend, would be burned alive.

"There's nothing I can do." Glinda had sat there on that balcony in total silence, after spending most of the night combing through the Grimmerie. She had studied the book only in her lessons, and despite all her might, she could not find something that could help her. Even if something could, she didn't have the knowledge to read and translate it. After many frustrating hours of reading and rereading, she had thrown the Grimmerie across the room with a howl and every bit of strength she could muster. Glinda had done her share of crying since then, and, screaming, sobbing, and pleading, but now there was nothing left. She could feel nothing other than the torturous emptiness that made her heart feel like it was made of stone. She hadn't even acknowledged her maids, who, with no soldiers around to watch them, had raced into her room to plead with her.

"But you can!" Azra cried. "You have magic! You can help! You can do it because you're Glinda!"

"I can't help," replied the blonde. "I'm the one that started this. If I wouldn't have snuck out in the first place, none of this would have happened. I only make things worse."

"Glinda, no," Victoria had stepped onto the balcony, and placed her hand on Glinda's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault".

In one fluid motion, Glinda slapped Victoria's kind hand off of her shoulder and jumped up, the seething, furious anger emanating from her tiny form.

"You're a liar!" she growled, a pale finger pointing sharply at her maid. "It is my fault! I ruined everything! And it's because…"

The blonde stopped, feeling hot, hotter than she had ever felt in her. Her rage felt wild inside her, like a cannon ready to fire, and she aimed it at the three women who up until recently, had been the only kind contact of friendship she had.

"It's because of YOU!" she snarled in her own realization. "YOU all encouraged me to leave. YOU encouraged me to go out! If you wouldn't have given me the idea, I would have never bothered and NONE of this would have happened! IT's YOUR FAULT!"

Glinda didn't even see the elderly woman approach her until she felt the sharp sting of a slap across the face.

"That's ENOUGH Glinda," Laverne said sternly. "You didn't belong here in this prison. Yes, we believed you should go out. Yes, we did encourage you. But as you said, you are not a little girl anymore and you made your own choices. It's not your fault that these things happened, nor ours. You need to get yourself together because right now, there is nothing the three of us can do to help, or we will be snuffed out just as fast as your green friend. The choice to do something is absolutely and solely in your hands."

At this point, Glinda, tired and horrified and grieving and overwhelmed, could only laugh.

"Right, me. I'm the only one. Because if I remember correctly, the last few attempts have not been very successful. I go to the festival, I get attacked. I try to help Fiyero, and I get us captured by the gypsies. I try to help Elphaba's people, and I lead my father right to their hiding place! I befriend Elphaba, and now she's going to die. I'm useless! I can't do anything to help! I'm useless! I might as well be one of the statues in the grand hallway!"

Glinda's breath caught in her throat, half way between a snigger and a sob.

"Just go," she said, voice cracking. "Just leave me alone. If I have to watch my friend die, I want to be alone."

The three maids could only look at each other in silence, and with a nod to each other, they departed. Only Laverne stayed back in the doorway just a moment, her eyes catching the silhouette of the young woman curled up against the railing of the balcony.

"You know, Ms. Glinda, I have to say, I thought you were stronger than this."

The bedroom door closed with a bang. Glinda laid her forehead against the cold stone, trying to deep breath through the intense waves of sadness that had were washing over her. With her anger fading, along with the intense heat crawling over her skin, she felt very cold, and also very small. She must have also felt very tired, because suddenly there was light, and a commotion coming from the city. She sat up, rubbing a very sore spot on her forehead that had remained pressed against the balcony.

In horror, she realized there was a figure, green skinned and clothed in the beige garment of a prisoner, tied to the stake. A large cage, large enough to hold a bear, was nearby, and even from that high of a distance Glinda could tell that it was Captain Fiyero himself, forced to watch his love burn alive behind a set of bars.

_I can't help them. I can't do anything. I only make things worse._

A crowd had gathered for this execution, as they did for all executions. However, maybe because of anti-gypsy sentiment, or maybe because she was green, the crowd was larger and rowdier than Glinda had ever seen. The noise of the crowd could not cover a wail, a wail of anger and sorrow, that floated along the air above the river and into Glinda's ear. She could hear Fiyero's heart breaking from hundreds of miles above.

_I can't. I can't. I can't save them._

Glinda saw her father, the man she had loved for so many years but had now come to hate, standing on the stage, the same stage where he first laid eyes on Elphaba.

" Citizens of the Emerald City!" his amplified rose rang over the crowd. "The prisoner has been found guilty of entering the city illegally, stabbing a Gale Force soldier, kidnapping, public displays of lewdness, and witchcraft! The sentence is death!"

Glinda felt her heart squeeze inside her chest. Every emotion she could feel at that moment hit her all at once: sorrow, fury, anger, disappointment, rage, betrayal, and helplessness. The emotion was so overwhelming that she stopped breathing, and after several moments, started to see blackness over coming her vision. She felt herself wavering, until the static shot through her core and sent everything back into blinding focus. She sat up sharply, the hair on her arms standing straight up. She swore that even the hair on her head was standing straight up!

While Glinda had used her magic before, she never really felt like she could control it, like it was hers. Until, now, that is, as she felt her magic ripple under skin, she let it settle into her bones, into the deepest part of herself. She wasn't weak, she wasn't helpless. Yes, she was scared, but for the very first time, she felt the magic become part of her. It belonged to her, and she was  _powerful._

The walked up to Elphaba, and whispered something in her ear. He jumped back with a start, and then turned away from Elphaba. Glinda figured that, knowing Elphaba, she probably spit on him, which was well deserved.

"For the justice of the realm and the salvation of our dear city, it is my duty to send this demon back to hell where she belongs!"

The Wizard, with wide, powerful steps, thundered across the stage and snatched a burning torch from one of the Gale Force soldiers, and with no hesitation, lit the pyre.

"ELPHABA!" Glinda screamed. "ELPHABA! NO!"

And in this moment, Glinda finally came to the intense realization that she indeed was the only one who could save Elphaba.

With every ounce of bravery that she had, She pulled herself up onto the balcony, standing high above the city that used to be a dream. This would give any normal person vertigo and a very intense fear of falling, but not Glinda. She held out her arms, closed her eyes, and the let the heat take her over. She pictured the square in her mind's eye, and just as the smell of smoke filled her nostrils, she jumped.

* * *

When Glinda's feet touched the ground again, she was face-to-face with not only the entire city, but her father.

Mouth open and contorted, he could only point and utter one word:

"HOW?"

Glinda wanted to take him down with every fiber of her being, but at that point, he was not a priority. The smoke smacked her in the face, causing her to choke. The flames had already multiplied, whipping themselves into a frenzy, a bonfire so large that Glinda could no longer see Elphaba. Glinda put her hands up to the sky and started chanting. When she learned it, it was just enough to create a small amount of wind. Madame Morrible tested her by making her snuff out a candle. It took a few tries, but she remembered how excited she was when it worked and how proud Morrible was of her.

The wind she created now was much stronger, swirling the smoke into a thick, black tornado. She shot the tornado out behind her, causing the crowd to topple backwards and hit the ground. Now that she had a better view of the flames, she sent a blast towards the wood, sending the flaming pieces into the sky. The citizens screamed at seeing the burning wood hurling towards them, and took off as fast as they could. The Wizard must have also high-tailed it out of there, for her was no where to be seen. With a flick of her wrist, the door of Fiyero's prison flew open, and in a heartbeat he was on top of what was left of the pyre and untying Elphaba.

"We need to get her out of here!" cried Fiyero. He emerged from the pile, Elphaba unmoving in his arms. The flames had not got close enough to do more than burn the edges of her dress, but her green skin was covered by a layer of black, and she lay limp against Fiyero's chest.

"Captain!" Avaric was on the stage, with a small band of soldiers behind him. "Captain Fiyero, we need you! We need to hold off the Wizard's allies so we can capture him!"

"Capture?" said Glinda and Fiyero at the same time.

"The Wizard is a traitor to his people," replied Avaric. "He is using us for his own person and perverted bidding. The Gale Force is meant to serve the city, not one master! We've broken off into our own faction and we're going to take the Wizard ourselves. Once we annoucne the truth, the people will decide his fate."

Fiyero looked down at Elphaba, who had coughed slightly and curled into him. He stared her for a moment, and then made intense eye contact with Glinda. With his sadness showing in his gaze, se opened his embrace, leaning the injured gypsy towards the blonde.

"Take her," he said softly. "Take her somewhere safe and care for her. Please."

Glindafelt her throat tighten as she nodded, and Fiyero passed the green girl into her arms. Before he fully let go, he ran his hand down Elphaba's cheek and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Elphaba. I always will."

Elphaba fell into a violent fit, her whole body convulsing with each haggard cough from her smoke-filled lungs. Glinda held her tighter and shut her eyes, with the last burst of magical energy she had, returned the two of them to the same balcony where their friendship fully formed. Just days ago, Glinda had shown Elphaba the view from there for the first time. Now, she held her friend as she straddled life and death.


End file.
